


Assiégés (traduction de 'Under Siege')

by guepard54



Category: Alex Rider - Anthony Horowitz
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27739705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guepard54/pseuds/guepard54
Summary: Alex et Yassen ne sont jamais du même côté de la barrière. Mais quand ils se retrouvent prisonniers dans un hôtel assiégé par des terroristes armés, Alex se dit que pour un instant il se peut qu'ils ne soient pas tout à fait des ennemis.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Under Siege](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27424819) by [cthulhu_is_chaotic_good](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhu_is_chaotic_good/pseuds/cthulhu_is_chaotic_good). 



Assiégés (Traduction de ‘Under Siege’)

Chapitre 1

Disclaimer ; Cette histoire ne m’appartient pas du tout. Au-delà du fait que l’univers d’Alex Rider est la propriété d’Anthony Horowitz, il s’agit à l’origine d’une superbe fic anglaise ‘Under Siège’ écrite par cthulhu_is_chaotic_good. Je suis pour ma part accroc aux fics avec Alex Rider Et Yassen Gregorovitch et cthulhu est un auteur qui fait partie pour moi du top trois dans le domaine. Celle-ci est ma préférée et elle a été très gentille d’accepter cette traduction en français. Vous pouvez retrouver ses fanfictions en anglais sous son pseudonyme ci-dessus sur Archive of our Own (AO3).

N’hésitez pas à me dire si vous voyez des choses à améliorer dans la traduction, je suis là pour çà !  
Bonne Lecture,  
Guepard54

Alex commençait à perdre le compte du nombre incalculable de fois où le MI6 pensait qu’il devrait avoir une part active dans une mission et celui des fois où il était rattaché à une mission en temps que simple couverture pour un agent adulte.

Cette opération-ci faisait en effet partie de la seconde catégorie.

L’agent qui accompagnait Alex ne lui avait même pas dit son nom véritable. En ce qui concernait Alex, l’agent plus agé se nommait Christopher Pastor, du même nom que sa couverture.

Pendant toute la durée de ce voyage, Christopher Pastor était un banquier de 45 ans et Alex, son fils, Alex Pastor. Conformément à ce qu’ils avaient dit à l’homme d’affaire assis à côté d’eux dans l’avion pour Riyad, Alex était venu se greffer au voyage d’affaires de son papa parce que c’était les vacances scolaires et qu’il n’avait pas de maman pour s’en occuper.

Comme si la couverture d’un agent jouant le rôle d’un banquier ennuyeux ne ressemblait pas trait pour trait ou presque à ce que Ian avait raconté à Alex toute sa vie. Et le MI6 ne s’était pas contenté de copier ce seul élément. La couverture qu’Alex avait dû mémoriser pour ce voyage correspondait presque exactement à la vie qu’il menait un an plus tôt. Alex Pastor avait quinze ans, il aimait le football, vivait dans le même quartier qu’Alex et il était même allé dans les mêmes lieux de vacances qu’Alex avec Ian ces dernières années.

Soit le MI6 était paresseux, soit ils doutaient qu’Alex puisse mémoriser une couverture en deux jours.

Ce n’était pas Alex qui allait s ’en plaindre. Mme Jones avait promis que cela ressemblerait à des vacances pour Alex. Elle s’était exprimée ainsi ‘évite les ennuis et profite du soleil’ et Alex avait bien l’intention de suivre ces directives. Dès leur arrivée à l’hôtel deux nuits plus tôt, Alex s’était précipité sur la piscine intérieure pour se relaxer et depuis lors, il n’avait pas passé une seule minute à ce qui pourrait ressembler à du ‘travail’.

En toute honnêteté, en voyant le luxe extrême des chambres qui leur avaient été attribuées, l’hôtel manquerait presque à Alex dès qu’ils le quitteraient, dans l’après-midi. Jack serait jalouse lorsque lui parlerait de la piscine olympique. Et, pensa Alex avec une once de satisfaction, Jack ne pleurerait pas quand Alex mentionnerait la quantité de nourriture extrêmement chère qu’il avait commandé par le room service à deux heures du matin et aux frais du gouvernement.

Tout ce qui leur restait à faire était le véritable marché que l’agent plus âgé allait conclure avec le gouvernement saoudien. Personne n’avait donné de détails à Alex, mais de ce qu’il avait pu entendre derrière la porte du bureau de Mme Jones, il s’agissait d’un échange entre agences d’espionnage. Mais ce n’était pas les affaires d’Alex. Son but immédiat était de descendre sa valise dans le hall avant que l’heure ne soit écoulée. L’agent plus âgé avait prévenu Alex qu’il attendrait sûment un bon moment, car il était de notoriété publique que les saoudiens sont généralement en retard, y compris pour des faits d’une telle envergure.

Alex s’en moquait – il avait sa Nintendo Switch avec la plus récente version d’Animal Crossing. Et le grand hall avait un espace Café où Alex pourrait s’assoir et commander une tasse de thé ou un Coca.

Si le reste de la mission consistait aussi simplement à ‘attendre quelques heures dans un hall agréable puis rentrer à la maison’, Alex serait heureux.

Les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent sur le hall et le cœur d’Alex s’arrêta.

Le reste de la mission ne serait pas aussi simple que cela.

Quant à Yassen, il sembla extraordinairement non surpris de voir Alex sur le pas de la porte d’un ascenseur situé dans le même hall d’hotel que là où il se trouvait.

« Vous sortiez ? » demanda l’homme qui attendait l’ascenseur.

« Non, » répondit Alex, son esprit tournant à toute vitesse. « Désolé, je viens de me rappeler que j’ai oublié quelque chose en haut.

L’homme haussa les épaules puis pénétra dans l’ascenseur. « 34ème étage »

Alex appuya d’abord sur le bouton de l’étage de l’homme, puis sur celui du troisième étage. S’il se rappelait bien ce que son partenaire lui avait dit, il serait dans une pièce attenante au grand hall des conférences où se tenait une convention bancaire qui servait à leur couverture. Et selon toutes les indications qu’Alex avait vu dans le hall lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés quelques jours plus tôt, la conférence se tenait au troisième étage.

Qu’est ce qu’Alex savait ? Il rassembla ses pensées. Yassen n’était pas seul, si Alex avait bien vu. Il y avait des hommes en costume regroupés, un groupe de quatre, peut-être cinq. Yassen tenait une petite valise et au moins un de ses hommes semblait avoir une serviette avec lui.

Yassen était sûrement armé. Les autres hommes sûrement aussi.

Ils ne faisaient pas partie de Scorpia. Tout du moins pas de ce qu’avait dernièrement entendu parler Alex lorsqu’il avait essayé de traquer Yassen au retour de l’Australie, une remarque de Ash ne pouvant quitter son esprit.

La vérité était qu’Alex n’en savait pas même assez.

Il savait seulement que quelque chose clochait véritablement.

L’ascenseur s’arrêta cette fois au troisième étage. Alex en sortit, tenant sa valise et arriva dans un petit foyer. La grande arcade à l’autre bout s’ouvrait sur une grande et ouverte salle de conférence. Alex s’y dirigea, ignorant les regards étranges qu’un groupe d’hommes situé à l’entrée lui envoya.

La salle de conférence était immense, et au moins une centaine de personnes se tenait là, pour la plupart assises sur les rangées de sièges situés face à l’estrade où celui qui intervenait donnait un cours sur les marchés. Mais son coup d’œil ne suffit pas à Alex pour trouver celui qu’il était venu chercher.

Tout autour de l’open space, quinze portes au moins donnaient sur de plus petites pièces. Alex se dirigea vers la première et jeta un coup d’œil à l’intérieur. La pièce était vide.

« Monsieur ? », un homme qui semblait faire partie du personnel de l’hôtel s’approcha de lui. « Monsieur, avez-vous un badge indiquant que vous faîtes partie de cette convention ? »

« Non, mais mon père en a un. J’ai besoin de le retrouver. Il y a une urgence. »

« La réception peut vous y aider. Souhaitez-vous que quelqu’un vous y accompagne ? »

« Non, J’ai besoin de trouver mon père. Immédiatement, c’est urgent ! »

Les personnes placées dans les rangées les plus proches d’Alex commençaient à regarder dans sa direction, surpris. Alex se pencha et posa sa valise. Peu importe ce qui allait se produire, Alex ne pouvait pas laisser faire. Ce qui signifiait qu’il ne pouvait pas se laisser reconduire dans le hall comme si tout allait bien.

« Quelque chose ne va pas. », essaya Alex « Il y a quelqu’un qui ne devrait pas être ici. »

« Dans cette pièce ? »

« Dans l’hôtel. »

« Je comprends. If vous descendez, nous pourrons trouver une solution. »

C’était inutile ! Ils ne le croiraient jamais. Pas à temps. Et que pouvait-il dire sans détruire sa couverture ? Qu’un fils de banquier avait reconnu Yassen Gregorovitch ?

« Je suis désolé. », dit Alex. Puis il frappa l’homme à un endroit où il ne l’envierait pas, aussi fort qu’il put.

« Gamin ! », quelqu’un appela, furieux. Sur l’estrade, le conférencier s’interrompit, le fixant et à travers la salle, des hommes se retournèrent pour voir ce qui se passait.

Alex recula d’un pas et leva les mains en signe de capitulation. « J’ai besoin de trouver mon père ! » s’exclama-t-il « Il y a une urgence familiale et j’ai besoin de trouver mon père ! »

« Alex ? »

L’agent plus vieu se trouva dans l’encadrement d’une des salles de conférences, à l’autre bout du couloir. Alex s’élança entre les rangées de chaises, passant devant des hommes et ignorant les nombreux visages – confus, ennuyés et certains peut-être effrayés qui le regardaient.

« Désolé ! », dit Alex dès qu’il s’approcha de son partenaire.

« Qu’est-ce-que tu fais ? »

« Pouvons-nous aller dans la pièce ? J’ai besoin de te dire quelque chose. »

L’agent plus âgé retourna dans la salle où il se trouvait et Alex le suivi, fermant la porte derrière lui.

A l’intérieur, un Saoudien à l’air sévère était assis à une longue table. Il jeta un coup d’œil à Alex par-dessus son écran d’ordinateur.

Merde.

Alex pouvait difficilement se mettre à annoncer qu’il avait reconnu dans le hall un tueur à gages qui travaillait auparavant pour Scorpia – il ne savait pas de quoi cet homme était au courant. Peut-être savaient-ils qu’Alex et son partenaire faisaient partie du MI6 mais si ce n’était pas le cas, Alex et son ‘père’ pourraient finir en prison.

« Quelque chose ne va pas, », dit plutôt Alex, restant vague.

« Que s’est-il passé ? »

On frappa bruyamment à la porte de la pièce.

« Ne- », commença Alex, avant que la porte ne s’ouvre violemment et qu’un membre du personnel de l’hôtel n’entre.

« Je suis désolé, » dit Alex avant que l’employé de l’hôtel ait pu dire un mot. « C’était une urgence. Cela ne se reproduira plus. »

« Vous deux vous devez venir avec moi. » 

« J’ai une réunion ici dans vingt minutes. » protesta l’agent plus âgé. « Si vous avez besoin que je paye une amende, je pourrais le faire quand je partirai. »

« Il s’agit de plus qu’une amende ! »

« Allez avec eux. » C’était l’homme du bout de la table. Il parlait doucement, mais ils l’entendaient clairement dans la salle presque vide. « Dépêchez-vous. »

« Non, vous ne comprenez pas. Il y a quelqu’un qui ne devrait pas être ici – ils sont peut-être tout un groupe. » Alex se tourna avec désespoir vers l’employé. « Demandez à votre sécurité de vérifier toutes les personnes qui entrent dans l’hôtel et toutes celles qui y sont entrées dans les 30 dernières minutes ! Je penche qu’il y a quelque chose qui cloche. »

L’employé grimaça. « Vous me suivrez tous les deux. »

Le partenaire d’Alex posa une main sur son épaule. « Viens, fils. Nous devons trouver ce qu’il se passe. »

Sachant qu’ils n’écouteraient pas, Alex les suivit vers la salle de conférence. L’intervenant donnait encore une leçon sur les marchés volatiles devant une assemblée entièrement composée d’hommes en complets noirs et gris.

L’homme qu’Alex avait frappé n’était nulle part en vue.

Sur le pas de porte de la salle de conférence, Yassen et trois autres hommes s’apprêtaient à pénétrer dans la pièce. Désespéré, Alex essaya de camper sur ses talons, mais son ‘père’ le poussa en avant.

« Tu ne comprends pas, » commença-t-il à nouveau.

Et fut interrompu par un bruit pas si lointain de coups de feu.

Il y eut un moment de silence complet pendant que la salle entière était immobile, aux aguets. A l’autre bout, Yassen jeta un regard furtif en direction des coups de feu, puis avança encore, suivi par les trois hommes avec lui.

Et alors la panique gagna toute la salle.

Alex mit à profit le moment pour se libérer de son partenaire. Il démarra en direction de Yassen. « Alex ! », entendit-il l’agent appeler derrière lui tandis qu’il jouait des coudes entre les rangées de chaises tout en évitant les hommes d’affaires qui tentaient de s’enfuir.

Des coups de feu étaient venus de l’ascenseur et des escaliers. Yassen s’en éloignait et se dirigeait vers les pièces situées à l’arrière du hall des conférences. La plupart des hommes d’affaires se concentraient sur les zones les plus proches d’eux-même, essayant d’entrer dans les salles de conférences les plus proches avant que les portes ne leur claquent au nez.

« Baissez-vous ! » cria quelqu’un.

Et puis il y eut une autre série de tirs, plus proche cette fois

Alex fit demi-tour, s’abrittant alors derrière une table.

Sur le devant de la salle, se tenait au minimum vingt hommes, tous armés, dont seulement la moitié portait des masques.

« A terre, », cria un homme situé à l’avant du groupe. A travers la salle les banquiers et experts financiers qui avaient assisté à la conférence et n’avaient pas été assez chanceux pour se réfugier dans une pièce commencèrent immédiatement à s’agenouiller ou s’allonger.

Encore caché derrière la table, Alex se tourna pour voir Yassen et ses hommes s’arrêter immédiatement et commencer eux aussi à s’agenouiller. Yassen jeta un bref coup d’œil à Alex, ses calmes yeux bleus l’observant, avant de se retourner vers les hommes armés à l’avant de la pièce.

« Si vous vous trouvez dans une pièce, ouvrez la porte et sortez. », continua celui qui avait parlé auparavant « Dix. »

Alex se pressa contre le mur en s’assurant que tout son corps était dissimulé par la nappe blanche qui recouvrait la table des rafraichissements. Alex hésita, puis regarda attentivement par-dessus la table.

Sans regarder Alex, Yassen secoua légèrement la tête.

Le message pouvait ne pas être adressé à Alex, mais Alex choisit néanmoins de suivre le conseil. Il arrêta d’essayer de voir ce qui se passait.

« Neuf. Huit. Sept. »

Dans le silence surnaturel de la pièce, Alex entendit des bruits de pas se rapprochant délibérément de lui.

« Six. »

Les bruits de pas s’arrêtèrent.

« Cinq. »

Alex vit une porte s’ouvrir à l’autre bout, un homme seul et terrifié se tenant dans l’encadrement.

« Quatre. Trois. Deux. »

Il n’y eut personne – seulement un unique coup de feu et un chœur de cris étouffés et de halètements.

Il y eut un bruit sourd tandis que quelqu’un s’écroulait sur le sol.

« Ne nous faîtes pas attendre. Ou d’autres mourront. »

Une soudaine série de tirs résonna à travers la salle. Cette fois, seuls deux ou trois hommes haletèrent. Alex compris que qu’il ne s’agissait pas une autre tuerie.

« Nous pouvons ouvrir toutes les portes s’il le faut. Ouvrez-les pour nous – facilitez-vous les choses. »

Les minutes passaient seconde par seconde – Alex entendit de plus en plus d’hommes parcourir la salle, frappant aux portes, tirant à travers avant de finalement les ouvrir.

Il n’eut pas d’avertissement trahissant qu’ils allaient le trouver si ce n’est le son infime d’une personne aux pas légers s’approchant d’Alex. Alex se tendit. Un homme armé s’avança près de lui, fit une pause puis le regarda. Il se retourna et cria quelque chose en arabe aux autres.

Un autre s’approcha et hissa Alex sur ses pieds « Qui est avec lui ? », demanda l’homme brusquement.

Le partenaire d’Alex était allongé au sol, dix mètres plus loin environ. Il leva lentement un bras. « C’est mon fils. »

« Va t’asseoir avec ton père. » Les bras qui tenaient Alex le repoussèrent vers l’agent plus agé. Alex tendit les bras devant lui pour amortir sa chute.

« Reste à terre, », lui murmura son partenaire.

Alex le fit.

C’était difficile de dire depuis sa position au sol ce qui se produisait dans toute la salle, mais Alex en voyait suffisamment. Les hommes armés rôdaient, se saisissant des banquiers et fouillant leurs affaires. Les hommes armés stoppaient dès qu’ils trouvaient une forme d’identification, la confisquait puis fouillaient la personne suivante.

La barrière de langage présente dans la salle était visible – les banquiers, visiblement originaires de différents pays balbutiaient aux hommes armés des mots en anglais et dans d’autres langues et ceux-ci répliquaient presque exclusivement en arabe des ordres durs.

Alex tourna la tête pour observer un terroriste qui s’approchait. L’homme armé s’arrêta devant Alex et son partenaire et tendit la main, paume à l’extérieur, tout en pointant un Glock 17 dans leur direction. Avec précaution, l’agent adulte s’assit et prit son portefeuille. Il en sortit son permis de conduire et le tendit. L’homme masqué le prit sans un mot et continua son chemin vers Yassen et son groupe.

Alex mit ses deux mains au sol doucement et se releva en position assise, ignorant le mumure paniqué de son partenaire. Il se tourna et regarda encore Yassen.

La barrière de la langue en aurait freiné plus d’un, mais elle n’affectait pas le groupe de Yassen. D’une voix calme qui portait uniquement à cause du calme surnaturel qui régnait dans la pièce, Yassen glissa quelques mots en arabe à l’homme masqué. Ce dernier répondit et Yassen prit son propre portefeuille tout en disant quelque chose qui – du peu qu’Alex put entendre – sembla être du russe. Les hommes avec Yassen commencèrent à bouger et sortirent également des identifictions.

Les hommes masqués prirent les identités de tous les hommes puis s’éloignèrent après avoir échangé quelques mots en arabe avec Yassen.

La montre d’Alex attesta qu’il fallut seulement huit minutes supplémentaires pour que les identités soient réunies. Si certains des hommes masqués parcouraient la pièce en brandissant des pistolets et des fusils vers toutes les personnes au sol, la plupart des terroristes s’étaient regroupés à l’avant, parlant fortement entre eux en arabe. Cela dura seulement une minute avant que le réprésentant ne prenne à nouveau la parole.

« Nous allons vous répartir dans des salles. Vous ne résisterez pas. Si nous vous sortons de la salle, ne résistez pas. Si vous résistez, vous mourrez. », l’homme toussa à plusieurs reprises, s’éclairecissant la gorge. « Nous sommes ici parce que notre gouvernement est en train de permettre à un prisonnier d’Etat, prince et traître, d’être délivré. Certains d’entre vous y jouent un rôle. Si ce n’est pas votre cas, ne vous inquiétez pas. Ne résistez pas, ne vous battez pas. Nous ne vous voulons aucun mal. »

Les terroristes commençèrent à s’approcher des hommes dans la salle et les poussèrent avec leurs armes pour les répartir dans les différentes pièces. Alex et son partenaire, situés au fond du hall, furent parmi les derniers à être dirigés vers une pièce.

Tout en étant aggripé par le bras par son partenaire, Alex entra dans la pièce vers laquelle ils avaient été dirigés.

« Viens, » murmura son partenaire, tout en les conduisant vers le coin le plus éloigné de la pièce.

A l’intérieur de la pièce se trouvait une salle de conférence miniature – cinq rangées de dix chaises faisaient face à une table de présentation derrière laquelle se trouvait cinq chaises. Une estrade surplomblait un côté de la table. Un projecteur accroché à mi-hauteur projetait le titre de la conférence banquaire sur le mur derrière la table de présentation. Il n’y avait aucune fenêtre dans la pièce mais contre le mur le plus éloigné se dressait une mince et longue table avec des paniers de fruits et des encas emballés dessus. Une machine à capsules à expresso occupait le reste de la table.

Le partenaire d’Alex les fit asseoir sur deux chaises dans le coin situé dos au mur du hall de la conférence. Alex s’assit tout en fixant la porte.

Une minute plus tard, après que plusieurs hommes qui n’intéressaient pas Alex furent entrés dans la salle, Yassen et son groupe y pénétrèrent, dirigés par le plus gros des Russes avec lesquels Yassen était. Ils s’installèrent sur les sièges les plus proches du snack-bar.

Le partenaire d’Alex mit un bras autour de ses épaules et serra fort. « Tout va bien se passer. », murmura-t-il.

Alex ignora le réconfort, perdu dans ses propres pensées. Yassen avait-il un lien avec tout cela ? Si oui, il avait une drôle de manière de le montrer. Certes il ne paraissait pas effrayé – Alex suspectait qu’il fallait beaucoup plus que quelques terroristes qui peinaient à comprendre comment se servir d’un révolver pour terrifier Yassen – cependant il ne semblait rien faire non plus de dangereux. Il n’était pas parmi eux, à donner froidement des ordres.

Non, Alex pensa. Quelque soit les buts de Yassen, ils étaient les siens propres et n’avaient rien à voir avec les terroristes armés qui les retenaient ici.

L’homme à visage découvert qui venait de forcer les Russes à entrer dans la salle se trouvait maintenant dans l’encadrement de la porte, jetant des regards noirs à l’intérieur. Saisi d’une étrange sensation, Alex réalisa que le terroriste non masqué ne semblait pas être beaucoup plus vieux que lui – l’autre garçon avait peut-être dix-neuf ans mais guère plus.

Le temps passa. L’intérieur de la pièce était calme, si ce n’était le bruit que faisait certaines personnes qui déambulaient dans le couloir.

C’est alors que les représentants des terroristes – ou tout du moins celui qui parlait en leur nom – pénétra dans la pièce avec trois autres hommes armés. Il tenait deux pièces d’identité. Alex remarqua avec horreur que l’une d’elles se reconnaissait immédiatement comme un permis de conduire britannique.

Celui qui parlait fit un geste vers un homme assis contre le mur. « Vous êtes Pierre DuPont ? »

« Oui », répondit l’homme effrayé.

Le terroriste dit quelque chose en arabe et deux de ses complices s’avançèrent pour attraper l’homme. Ils le hissèrent sur pieds et le sortirent dans le couloir.

Puis les yeux du terroriste tombèrent sur le partenaire d’Alex.

« Vous êtes Christopher Pastor ? »

« Oui. Dois-je vous suivre ? »

L’homme lui fit signe d’avancer avec son pistolet et l’agent plus âgé se leva.

« Lui aussi. » dit le terroriste en pointant Alex du doigt. L’autre homme entré dans la pièce en même temps que lui se dirigea vers les agents.

« Non. Mon fils reste en dehors de cela. »

« Ne tente rien. » avertit le terroriste.

A l’autre bout de la salle, Yassen dit quelque chose, calmement, en arabe. Le chef se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils, pendant que son minion pointait son pistolet sur Alex.

Yassen parla à nouveau. Il désigna Alex de la tête.

Le cœur d’Alex fit un bond dans sa poitrine. Qu’est ce que Yassen avait dit ? A présent, Yassen savait sûrement qu’Alex et son partenaire étaient les représentants du MI6 que ces hommes recherchaient.

Le minion qui pointait son arme sur Alex l’abaissa et regarda son chef avec hésitation.

« D’accord, », dit le chef après un moment. « Ton fils reste ici. Mais tu viendras avec nous. »

Le plus vieil agent regarda Alex d’un air inquiet avant de suivre les terroristes hors de la pièce.

Le jeune homme armé et non masqué jeta un dernier coup d’œil à toute la salle avant de suivre son groupe et de fermer la pièce derrière lui.

A l’intérieur de la salle, plusieurs hommes s’exclamèrent. Un autre homme commença à dire une prière.

Yassen se tourna vers ses hommes et commença à parler rapidement en russe.

Alex croisa les bras et frissonna. Il pouvait sentir la chaire de poule se former sur ses bras.

Ce jour n’était pas supposé se passer ainsi.

Il ne se passa pas longtemps avant qu’un son étouffé ne parvienne à travers la porte fermée. Du Beethoven en sourdine, si Alex se rappelait correctement de ses classes de musique. Puis le volume commença à augmenter. Encore. Et encore.

Quelque soit la chaîne stéréo utilisée dans le couloir, le volume avait été mis au maximum.

Alex se souvint de ce qu’il avait appris à Malagosto – la musique pouvait être utilisée pour briser quelqu’un. Etait-ce ce qui était en train de se passer ? Allaient-ils être pris en otage, et pendant que l’on négocierait avec l’armée ou la police saoudienne, leurs ravisseurs les garderaient éveillés avec de la musique qui leur déchirerait les tympans ?

Si c’était la technique employée, Alex pensa qu’elle ne serait pas aussi effective qu’espéré. Ce n’était que le début de l’après-midi et la plupart des gens qui se trouvait à la conférence n’était pas fatigué pour le moment. Tandis que dans le couloir, les terroristes entendraient bien plus la musique que ceux qui se trouvaient dans les salles, avec une porte entre eux et l’origine du bruit !

Alex leva les yeux pour s’apercevoir que Yassen l’observait.

Yassen fronçait les sourcils.

Pourquoi ? Yassen savait sûrement que cette musique ne suffirait pas à briser quelqu’un dans cette pièce, y compris Alex. Il avait affronté des choses bien pires l’année passée que de la musique trop forte.

Alex bougea, assez mal à l’aise sous le regard de l’homme.

Et soudain, il l’entendit.

Derrière la porte, à travers le son de la musique, quelqu’un était en train de hurler.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2

« Doux Jésus. », dit un banquier. L’homme était assis sur une chaise au premier rang et se retournait pour regarder tout le monde.

Excepté les hommes de Yassen et ce dernier, de la peur se voyait sur les visages de tous les hommes présents dans la salle. Un homme psalmodiait à voix basse tandis qu’un autre banquier se tenait la tête dans les mains. En contraste avec eux, le groupe de Yassen paraissait alerte et fort peu préoccupé par la musique à tue-tête qui couvrait à peine les cris.

Alex ne doutait pas que les hommes de Yassen eurent eux aussi de mauvaises intentions et leur insensibilité face à la torture qui se déroulait au dehors en était la preuve. Ces hommes n’étaient pas des civils.

La musique dura un long moment.

Les cris résonnèrent presque aussi longtemps.

Pendant ce qui sembla une éternité, Alex alterna entre garder un œil sur la porte et jeter des regards aux alentours et essayer d’ignorer les cris et d’apaiser ses propres craintes.

Il y avait peu de choses qui pouvait le distraire. Au bout d’un moment, Yassen et ses hommes sortirent leurs chaises des rangs pour former un demi-cercle face à la porte. Quelques banquiers se déplacèrent dans le fond de la salle, au même niveau qu’Alex.

Finalement, les cris s’interrompirent une nouvelle fois.

Ce fut seulement lorsque la musique s’arrêta qu’Alex commença à penser que quelque chose avait changé.

« Quelque chose a dû se passer. », dit quelqu’un. Personne ne lui répondit.

Alex frissonna.

Quand la pièce était-elle devenue si froide ?

Personne d’autre dans la salle ne semblait être gelé, mais ils portaient tous des costumes – y compris le groupe de Russe assis près des rafraîchissements. Tout ce qu’Alex portait, c’était un fin t-shirt et un jeans. A quelle température baisserait la pièce avant que cela ne devienne insupportable ?

La porte s’ouvrit et le jeune homme avec le révolver apparut. Il regarda à l’intérieur pendant un bref moment et s’apprêtait à sortir à nouveau lorsqu'Alex eut une idée.

Il leva une main tout en appelant. « Hé ! »

Lorsque le jeune homme à l’entrée le regarda, hésitant, Alex continua « J’ai besoin d’utiliser les toilettes.

Le jeune homme s’adressa à la pièce en arabe. Après un moment, Yassen répondit.

Incertain, le jeune homme fit signe à Alex d’avancer d’une main, tandis que l’autre pointait un pistolet en direction des autres hommes présents. Quand Alex atteignit la porte, l’arme fut pointée sur lui. Alex leva les mains en guise de capitulation pendant qu’il sortait de la pièce.

Le même silence surnaturel régnait dans le hall des conférences. Alors qu’il était poussé dans la direction des ascenseurs, Alex jeta un coup d’œil dans le hall. Au premier plan, cinq hommes armés étaient disposés comme des militaires. Un petit groupe de banquiers s’était agenouillé avec leurs mains derrière la tête, à la manière de prisonniers de guerre. Un banquier chauve et tête nue affichait une blessure rouge foncé qu’Alex voyait courir depuis ses mains posées sur le dessus du crâne jusque sur sa nuque.

Les hommes se trouvaient dos à lui ce qui l’empêchait de reconnaître le partenaire d’Alex parmi eux.

Une fois dans le couloir, Alex fut poussé violemment en direction des ascenseurs. Il trébucha avant de s’immobiliser. A l’autre bout du couloir, un autre homme pointait une arme à feu en direction d’Alex. L’homme pointa avec son fusil vers la droite d’Alex, directement en face des ascenseurs.

Alex repéra la porte des toilettes. « Puis-je y aller ? », demanda-t-il.

« Tout de suite ! » dit l’homme.

Il ne faisait pas aussi froid dans les toilettes. Tandis qu’il se lavait les mains et s’attardait dans la chaleur toute relative, Alex observa avec attention la zone qui n’était pas occupée par les cabines. Les serviettes constituaient les seuls objets amovibles de la pièce. Il n’y avait aucune bouche d’aération à travers laquelle se faufiler.

Il aurait volontiers pris une serviette pour se réchauffer s’il n’avait pas eu à s’inquiéter qu’une action inhabituelle ne risque de l’amener à ce qu’on lui tirât dessus.

De forts coups toqués à la porte des toilettes le poussèrent à sortir au plus vite et le jeune homme le raccompagna jusqu’à la pièce.

Alex soupira de soulagement lorsqu’il revint dans la même pièce que précédemment. Il n’avait réalisé qu’en atteignant les toilettes qu’il puisse ne pas être ramené dans la salle – et qui sait de quoi Yassen serait capable, sans pouvoir le surveiller ? Alex n’était déjà même pas sûr de ces faits et gestes quand il pouvait le voir.

Le jeune homme à l’entrée garda son arme pointée sur Alex jusqu’à ce qu’il retrouve sa place précédente dans le coin le plus éloigné. Puis le jeune homme sortit en claquant la porte derrière lui.

Le temps passa presque comme dans un rêve. Personne ne parlait, excepté le groupe de Yassen et même eux ne le faisaient que rarement. Quand ils parlaient, murmurant entre eux en Russe, ce n’était que de brèves exclamations.

Le même jeune homme revint à plusieurs reprises dans la pièce pour vérifier que tout était calme. A chaque fois, un des banquiers ou des Russes demandait à aller aux toilettes et y étaient emmenés, sur une simple traduction de Yassen. Après un moment, le jeune homme dut en avoir marre d’entrer et sortir et s’installa à l’entrée de la salle derrière la table de présentation, la porte donnant sur le hall à demi fermée.

Alex ignorait totalement ce qui se passait dehors. Aucune fenêtre ne permettait de voir à travers et ils n’avaient entendu aucun bruit à l’extérieur de la pièce depuis que la musique s’était arrêtée. Alex n’était même pas sûr de ce qui se passait dans le hall des conférences, et encore moins dans le reste de l’hôtel. Est-ce que tous les invités en dehors de cette zone avaient été évacués ? Des soldats saoudiens se tenaient-ils aux abords de l’hôtel, prêts à investir les lieux ou est-ce que des négociations avaient commencé ?

Alex vérifia sa montre. Six heures s’étaient écoulées. Cela paraissait plus long. Il avait froid. Il avait faim. Il était fatigué. Il était aussi, présentement, désespéramment minoritaire.

Il se replia sur lui-même, tentant de se réchauffer. En principe, il pourrait fixer un de ses problèmes. Peut-être deux, si la machine à expressos fonctionnait.

L’attention du jeune homme se concentra sur Alex dès qu’il se leva.

Alex marcha lentement à travers la salle, les yeux rivés sur le jeune homme pendant tout ce temps. Il s’arrêta lorsqu’il eut atteint la table où se trouvait les en-cas.

« La machine fonctionne-t-elle ? »

L’un des Russes, le seul qui portait une barbe, se leva sans un mot et allât jusqu’à la machine. Alex le suivit, conscient que Yassen l’observait attentivement.

Le Russe prit une capsule de café du panier posé sur la table et la plaça dans la machine avant d’effectuer quelques réglages. Il prit une tasse à expresso, la retourna, la mit sous la machine puis pressa un bouton. L’appareil s’anima dès que le bouton fut pressé.

« Merci, » dit Alex. Il tendit le bras et attrapa sur la table une pomme et un sachet de noix de cajou.

Derrière la table, le jeune homme lui jeta un regard noir mais ne dit rien.

La machine à expresso coula un torrent de café noir dans la tasse et le Russe la tendit à Alex.

Alex goûta une gorgée d’expresso, grimaçant lorsqu’il sentit à quel point le liquide était chaud. Au moins, cela permettait de briser la frilosité de la pièce.

Le jeune homme à l’entrée aboya quelque chose. « Gamin, assieds-toi ! », dit un des banquiers d’une voix pleine de désespoir.

Derrière Alex, Yassen glissa quelques mots en russe.

L’homme qui avait utilisé la machine à café mit une main sur l’avant-bras d’Alex, le fit se retourner et le fit avancer de deux pas jusqu’à la rangée près du demi-cercle où était assis les Russes. « Assieds-toi ici. »

Alex prit place et posa délicatement la tasse sur la chaise à côté. Il ouvrit en déchirant le paquet de noix de cajou.

Le son serait passé inaperçu si la pièce n’avait pas été aussi silencieuse. Alex en sursauta presque. Il souhaitait manger quelque chose, pas attirer toute l’attention sur lui.

Alex avait fini ses noix de cajou et son café et entamait sa pomme lorsque la porte s’ouvrit à nouveau et que le Français qui avait été emmené – Pierre DuPont – tituba à l’intérieur de la pièce et prit place sur la première chaise libre. Le jeune homme à l’entrée le suivit seulement un instant du regard. La porte se referma.

Il eut un instant gelé où personne ne bougea, puis le même Russe qui avait fait un café à Alex parla. « Que se passe-t-il dehors ? »

Il n’y eut aucune réponse. Le Français s’écroula sur son siège. Un banquier placé au fond se leva et s’avança jusqu’à l’avant. Lorsqu’il s’approcha du Français, il s’accroupit et murmura à l’homme. Après un moment, le banquier releva la tête et parcourut la salle du regard. « Il y a-t-il quelqu’un qui s’y connait en médecine ? »

Il y eut une assez longue pause pendant laquelle Alex songea que personne ne répondrait. Puis Yassen demanda sans hausser la voix. « Que pense-t-il qui ne va pas ? »

« Il pense avoir une côte cassée. Peut-être deux. »

« Peut-il rire ? » Alex se surprit à poser la question. Le banquier qui était en train d’examiner le Français le fixa des yeux.

Le Français fit un petit son qui ressembla à une tentative de rire. Qui se finit en un mauvais sifflement.

« Non. », dit inutilement le banquier.

« C’est sûrement cassé, » dit Alex. « Il a besoin de voir un docteur. »

Le Français murmura dans sa barbe.

« Qu’a-t-il dit ? », demanda un banquier du fond.

« Il a dit,’il fait plus froid ici’. » répondit le banquier.

« Ils ont baissé la température. » C’était logique qu’il fasse plus froid dans la petite pièce que dans le grand hall, avec les trois petites bouches d’aération qu’Alex avait aperçu en entrant, mais rajouter l’information semblait inutile.

« Demandez-lui ce qui s’est passé dehors. », ajouta le Russe.

Les deux hommes à l’avant eurent une conversation à voix basse. Puis le banquier relata : « Ils posent des questions et blessent ceux qui ne répondent pas. Il pense qu’ils recherchent une personne qui compte faire sortir quelqu’un du pays. Cela peut être un homme des Services Secrets. »

Alex se mordit la lèvre.

Derrière la table de présentation, il y eut soudain un changement visible sur l’écran. Auparavant était affiché le titre de la Conférence banquaire ; à présent, l’écran bleu signifiait que le projecteur attendait un nouvel appareil.

« Soit ils ont déconnecté un appareil ou l’écran s’est mis en veille. Ne vous inquiétez pas. » assura un homme visiblement inquiet au reste de la salle.

L’écran bleu clignota puis disparut, remplacé par une image claire de l’homme qu’Alex avait frappé un peu plus tôt, agenouillé sur le sol d’une pièce identique à la leur. Derrière l’employé d’hôtel agenouillé se tenait le terroriste qui avait parlé précédemment.

En bas de l’écran, une flèche se dirigea vers un bouton de mise en marche.

Il s’agissait d’une vidéo.

Le banquier qui avait prié auparavant recommença à psalmodier, dans sa barbe.

Yassen chuchota une phrase à l’homme à côté de lui. Le Russe sortit un iPod et des écouteurs de sa poche de veste et les tendit à Yassen.

La vidéo commença. La première minute du film était silencieuse. L’homme agenouillé fixait le sol pendant que le terroriste derrière était figé, bizarrement raide. Puis le terroriste parla : « Nous savons que quelqu’un ici manœuvre pour aider un traître à quitter notre pays. Avouez et nous épargnerons votre vie. Dîtes-nous ce que nous voulons savoir à propos des traîtres qui prétendent diriger notre peuple et nous épargnerons votre vie. Nous resterons jusqu’à ce que nous vous ayons trouvé. Et jusqu’à ce que nous vous trouvions, nous ferons ce que nous devons faire. »

Celui qui parlait sortit de l’écran. L’employé de l’hôtel ne bougeait plus.

Puis un coup de feu fut tiré hors champ et l’employé s’effondra au sol, mort.

Au milieu des réactions des banquiers, Yassen se leva calmement et rejoignit Alex. Il enleva la tasse vide posée sur la chaise à côté d’Alex et s’assit.

Un autre employé d’hôtel – à présent celui qui avait fait descendre Alex les terroristes s’étaient présentés dans le hall la première fois – arriva sur l’écran. Il tremblait et ses mains étaient liées dans son dos. Un homme masqué et armé le suivit sur l’écran.

« Enfile-les. », dit Yassen en tendant les écouteurs à Alex.

« Pourquoi ? », Alex demanda, réticent à faire confiance à Yassen.

A l’écran, un homme masqué força l’employé à s’agenouiller, à quelques centimètres de là où le collègue de l’employé gisait.

Ce ne fut pas rapide.

Alex savait beaucoup de choses sur la mort. Il en avait eu beaucoup plus que sa part ces derniers mois. Il savait que si on te tirait une balle dans l’intestin et que tu ne mourrais pas sur le coup, sans traitement médical ce serait une mort lente et douloureuse.

Alex pâlit, écoutant l’homme à l’écran supplier et crier jusqu’à l’agonie tandis qu’il se vidait de son sang. Puis l’homme masqué commença à lui donner des coups de pieds.

La main de Yassen était restée tendue, proposant les écouteurs.

Alex se dépêcha de mettre les écouteurs dans ses oreilles.

Yassen relia les écouteurs au iPod pendant qu’Alex regardait le sol. La musique qui démarra quelques secondes plus tard lui était inconnue – Alex écoutait rarement de la musique d’ambiance.

Les trois premières fois où Alex jeta un coup d’œil à l’écran, l’employé y figurant était encore vivant, mais au bout de la troisième Alex n’était pas sûr que la musique serve à grand-chose. La victume sur l’écran était au sol, immobile, prenant à peine quelques respirations. Au quatrième regard, l’employé était mort.

Quand l’employé suivant – enfin un homme qu’Alex ne reconnaissait pas – fut traîné à l’écran, Yassen tourna la chaise d’Alex dans l’autre sens.

Après coup, Alex ne se rappela pas combien de temps s’était passé depuis qu’un des Russes l’avait recouvert de sa veste. Ce qu’il se rappela en revanche, c’est que lorsque Yassen arrêta la musique, il frissonnait encore malgré la veste, et ses mains avaient été pressées assez longtemps sur ses oreilles pour que l’arrière des écouteurs y laissent leurs marques.

« C’est fini. », dit calmement Yassen.

Alex laissa sortir un souffle tremblant et enleva ses mains pour regarder. Dans les rangées derrière lui, il pouvait voir trois banquiers. Deux pleuraient et l’autre paraissait mal en point. Alex enleva les écouteurs et les tendit à Yassen, avant de se lever et de retourner sa chaise dans l’autre sens.

Il y avait seulement l’écran bleu sur le mur devant eux.

« Voulez-vous que je vous rende votre veste ? », demanda Alex au Russe barbu. Quand l’homme secoua la tête, Alex enfila la veste avec reconnaissance. C’était beaucoup trop large mais seulement un centimètre trop long.

La salle venait juste d’être témoin d’une série de meurtres horribles. Alex n’avait pas besoin de trembler de froid en plus de la peur.

« Tu es plus grand. », murmura Yassen après un moment.

Oui, Jack lui avait dit la même chose. Alex bougea légèrement. « Que s’est-il passé ? »

« Je suppose qu’ils étaient à court d’employés d’hôtel. »

Alex sentit un frisson lui parcourir l’échine. Combien de gens étaient mort aujourd’hui à cause du marché avec le MI6 ?

Yassen se leva, l’iPod dans une main, prenant la chaise d’Alex dans l’autre. Alex observa Yassen mettre la chaise au bout du demi-cercle constitué par les Russes. Le barbu changea de chaise et s’assit sur la nouvelle.

Alex hésita un seul instant avant de s’asseoir sur la chaise libérée par le Russe barbu. Yassen resta debout près de son propre siège. Le regard d’Alex survola la chaise vide jusqu’à l’homme à qui appartenait l’iPod. L’homme était rasé de près, avec des cheveux et des yeux bruns. Il aurait pu ressembler à n’importe qui. Après lui venait le quatrième Russe – grand, avec des épaules larges et des petits yeux.

Le contraste entre le groupe de Russes et le reste de la salle était flagrant. Le Français était toujours écroulé sur sa chaise, bougeant à peine. Le reste des banquiers était triste et effrayé. Autant qu’Alex pût en juger, ce n’était pas du tout le cas du groupe de Yassen. Même la vidéo d’une heure de torture – Alex avait consulté sa montre – n’avait pas entamé leurs traits durs.

Son partenaire n’était toujours pas revenu.

« Y-avait-il seulement des employés sur la vidéo ? » questionna Alex.

« Oui. »

« Il y a au moins une heure que cela a été filmé. » déclara le plus grand Russe tout au bout.

Beaucoup pouvait s’être passé depuis lors. Beaucoup pouvait s’être passé durant ce lapse de temps, simplement pas à l’écran ou dans une salle différente.

Il n’y avait pas de musique en fond sonore sur la vidéo, autant qu’Alex ait pu en juger durant la minute avant qu’il ne se cache derrière les musiques d’ambiance. Ce qui signifiait que la torture déguisée peu subtilement par du Beethoven était différente de la torture et des exécutions de la vidéo qu’Alex avait évité de regarder.

Peu de temps après la fin du film, la porte s’ouvrit et le terroriste qui avait parlé sur la vidéo entra. Le jeune homme qui surveillait la salle le suivait.

« Vous avez tous vu la vidéo ? », fit l’intervenant.

Un homme placé au milieu de la salle jeta un coup d’œil à Alex, mais personne n’ouvrit la bouche.

« Oui ou non ? »

« Oui. », La faible réponse, à peine compréhensible, venait du Français qui s’était écroulé.

« Nous avons d’autres otages, y compris vous. Est-ce quelqu’un voudrait en finir et se dénoncer ? »

« Voulez-vous de l’argent ? » demanda un homme du fond. « Mon gouvernement paiera. Relâchez-moi et mon gouvernement paiera ! »

« Le mien aussi ! » ajouta un autre homme.

« Je ne veux pas de votre argent. Uniquement le ou les espions qui sont entrés illégalement dans mon pays en violant les lois internationales. Est-ce que l’un d’entre vous peut proclamer qu’il est l’un de ces hommes ? »

Alex fut soudainement extrêmement content d’être jeune. Personne dans la salle qui ne serait pas déjà au courant ne suspecterait le gamin de quatoze ans, n’est-ce-pas ?

« Très bien. », dit l’homme. Il regarda Yassen. « Vous parlez arabe ? »

« Oui. »

« Et bien ? »

« Je suis traducteur, » répondit Yassen.

L’homme commença une tirade en arabe. Yassen écouta puis répondit brièvement. Son interlocuteur acquiesça puis s’en alla. Le jeune homme jeta un coup d’œil nerveux à toute la salle, et, après avoir constaté que tout semblait être en ordre, suivit l’homme plus âgé à l’extérieur.

« Qu’a-t-il dit ? », demanda un banquier – le premier qui avait dit que son gouvernement avait de l’argent. Alex remarqua que l’homme portait un costume très coûteux et une Rolex.

« Je serai libre si je peux donner des informations sur l’espion. »

Le banquier pâlit. « Vous pourriez mentir ! »

« Je pourrais. » Yassen s’assit sur le siège à côté d’Alex tout en regardant san intérêt le banquier. « Cependant, je lui ai dit que je ne savais rien. »

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il encore durer ? », gémit l’homme qui avait fait une prière.

Les deux heures suivantes passèrent aussi lentement que les six premières. Alex suivit le moindre mouvement dans la pièce durant tout ce temps, cherchant la moindre petite distraction pour éviter de penser à ce qui se passait présentement. Après une éternité de calme et d’immobilité, le plus grand des Russes prit quelques encas sur la table et les mit sous sa chaise. De nombreux banquiers l’imitèrent et se ruèrent sur les encas laissés. Le Russe qui pourrait s’enfiler partout attrapa le reste quand il n’y eut plus que quelques sachets de chips et deux oranges. Il tendit une orange et un sachet de chips au Russe barbu, un sachet à Yassen, et, à la surprise d’Alex, le sachet de chips et l’orange restants à Alex.

Le banquier à la Rolex envoya un regard mauvais à Alex.

Plusieurs hommes dans la salle commencèrent à se servir des expressos quand les encas eurent tous disparu. Alex se dit qu’il en prendrait une tasse, mais quand il se leva pour en prendre une, le Russe l’empêcha d’une main.

« Je prends une boisson. » dit Alex.

« Mange ton orange. » répondit l’homme. Il se tourna vers Yassen et parla en russe. Yassen acquiesça et les deux hommes se levèrent.

Alex enfonça son pouce dans l’orange pour rompre l’écorce et observa les deux hommes s’atteler à ôter la nappe de sous la machine à expresso, le panier de capsules and celui des encas. Quand les deux hommes reprirent leurs places, le Russe barbu enveloppa Alex dans la nappe.

« Essaye de dormir un peu. », dit Yassen. Comme si Alex allait pouvoir dormir à un moment pareil.

Plus tard, tandis qu’il dérivait entre conscience et sommeil sans repos dans la lumière artificielle de la salle sans fenêtre et la tête appuyée sur l’épaule du barbu, il entendit son partenaire parler en chuchotant.

« Merci d’avoir gardé mon fils en sécurité. »

Quand était revenu son collègue ? Etait-il blessé ? Alex essaya d’ouvrir les yeux, mais cela faisait comme s’il luttait à contre courants contre une rivière particulièrement agitée. Et quand personne ne répondit et qu’Alex pensa que peut-être son partenaire n’était pas réel, il abandonna et laissa le sommeil l’emporter.

La fois suivante, où il était presque assez réveillé pour entendre la conversation, il n’essaya pas de lutter pour se réveiller. Aspirant et respirant avec régularité, Alex se mit à écouter.

« Rien de ce que j’ai dit n’a fait de différence. », disait son partenaire. « Ils ont répété les mêmes questions. Je pense qu’ils croyaient que j’étais une sorte d’espion. »

« Dans quel domaine travaillez-vous ? », demanda Yassen.

« Je travaille dans la banque, comme presque tout le monde ici. Vous pourriez dire que je suis banquier mais en vérité je suis plutôt comptable. Vous travaillez en banque aussi ? »

« Je travaille comme traducteur. »

Il y eut un silence d’une longueur incalculable.

« Qu’importe ce que vous avez dit, cela a sauvé mon fils. Je ne peux pas vous le rendre. » Le partenaire d’Alex s’éclaircit la gorge lorsque Yassen ne répondit rien, du moins rien qu’Alex put entendre. « Que leur avez-vous dit ? »

« Je lui ai dit que le monde entier allait voir cela aux informations. Des gens seraient contrariés si on faisait du mal à un enfant. »

Son collègue jura. Puis « J’ai presque du mal à croire qu’ils aient écouté cela après avoir blessé toutes ces personnes. Et tué, je pense. Je n’étais pas sûr mais je pense qu’ils ont abattu des employés de l’hôtel. »

« Ils l’ont fait », l’épaule du Russe barbu se souleva légèrement et Alex sentit sa tête s’ajuster d’elle-même. « Ils ont filmé et l’ont montré via le projecteur. »

« Tout le monde l’a vu ? Mon _fils_ l’a vu ? »

Il y avait peut-être une horreur sincère dans la voix de son partenaire.

« Il n’a pas regardé. »

« Il faut que le gouvernement fasse quelque chose ! » la voix de l’agent adulte s’éleva sur les derniers mots puis il se retint. Lorsqu’il se remit à parler, ce fut dans un murmure. « S’ils n’agissent pas, qui sait ce qui peut arriver. Nous pourrions tous être morts s’ils attendent le matin pour agir. »

Cela se pourrait, réalisa Alex dans un moment de clairvoyance. Que se passerait-il si les terroristes en avaient marre de les torturer sans obtenir d’informations et décidaient de tirer sur tout le monde ? Est-ce que quelqu’un ici savait se défendre ? Alex avait supposé que les Russes étaient armés, mais qu’arriverait-il s’ils détenaient seulement une ou deux armes ou pire – n’étaient pas armés du tout ?

 _Attends,_ rétorqua son subconscient. _Etait-ce réellement un problème si les Russes n’avaient pas d’armes ? Alex et Yassen n’étaient pas dans le même camp._

Ils n’étaient pas non plus ennemis pour le moment. En tenant compte du fait qu’ils voulaient tous deux survivre.

Que se disait-il ? Alex tendit l’oreille pour entendre la suite. Cela semblait venir de plus loin. Il réussit à peine à entendre des bribes – _improbable, il faut que je sorte mon fils de là, les médias vont s’en mêler,…_

Puis la voix de Yassen : « Ils partiront si… »

Alex s’endormit complètement avant d’entendre la fin de cette dernière phrase.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3

Quelqu’un le secoua par l’épaule, doucement. Alex essaya d’ignorer le mouvement mais cela continua. Il abandonna et ouvrit les yeux.

« Salut gamin. »

« Salut, », murmura Alex tout en se réveillant. Son partenaire était assis près de lui, là où se trouvait Yassen précédemment. Alex se releva, rougissant en réalisant qu’il s’était endormi contre le Russe barbu. Il étira ses bras devant lui avant de bailler. Son cou était endolori.

Sa montre indiquait 2h18. Il ne devait pas s’être endormi longtemps.

Des demi souvenirs lui revinrent à l’esprit – des souvenirs d’un peu plus tôt alors qu’il s’endormait. Il avait été heureusement surpris d’entendre quelque chose ou la voix de quelqu’un. Son regard se posa sur son partenaire. « Tu es revenu ! »

Son partenaire tenta de sourire « Oui. »

« Es-tu blessé ? » demanda Alex.

« Rien de grave. J’aurai quelques bleus. »

Alex se frotta la nuque tandis qu’il regardait autour de lui. Rien n’avait changé depuis deux heures, si ce n’était que le Français devant s’était allongé sous la table de présentation, trois des banquiers s’étaient regroupés au dernier rang et Yassen se tenait debout, tout près, et conversait à voix basse avec les deux Russes à l’autre bout du demi-cercle.

Alex regarda le Russe barbu « Désolé. »

« Ce n’était pas un problème. » répondit l’homme de manière neutre.

« Merci encore. » dit l’agent. « Je ne peux pas vous dire combien je suis reconnaissant que quelqu’un ait gardé un œil sur lui. »

C’était une manière de le voir. Alex suspectait que le groupe de Yassen gardait un œil sur lui pour être sûr qu’Alex ne cause aucun problème, mais peut-être était-ce les évènements de l’année passée qui l’amenaient à de telles suspicions. Peut-être que Yassen n’avait pas dit aux hommes de son groupe comment il connaissait Alex. Et dans ce cas, que cela dise-t-il des autres Russes ? Etaient-ils des tueurs à gages inquiets de protéger les enfants sans défense qu’ils croisaient ?

« Ce n’était pas un problème du tout. »

« Alex, » dit son partenaire. Il fronça les sourcils et posa une main sur l’épaule d’Alex. « On m’a dit qu’il y avait eu une vidéo. » Quand Alex ne répondit pas, son partenaire serra son épaule. « Veux-tu en parler ? »

« Non. »

« Je ne pense pas qu’il ait vraiment regardé. », intervint le barbu.

Le partenaire d’Alex le regarda attentivement. Alex n’ajouta rien et l’instant d’après, la main de son collègue s’éloignait. « Entendu, » dit l’homme « Je suis heureux que tu ne fus pas seul en tout cas. »

C’était entièrement vrai qu’Alex n’avait pas été seul. Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose, rien n’était moins sûr. Néanmoins, s’il était obligé de se retrouver coincé dans un hôtel assiégé avec un groupe de tueurs potentiellement armés, il valait mieux que, pour une fois, les tueurs n’en aient pas après lui.

Son partenaire avait besoin de connaitre la situation. Alex vérifia que Yassen était encore occupé à chuchoter quelques mètres plus loin.

« Te souviens-tu de ce que j’essayais de te dire avant que tout cela n’arrive ? » demanda Alex.

L’homme réfléchit une seconde « Je me souviens que tu as dit que- »

« Ouais, çà, » interrompit Alex. « Et peux-tu penser à ce que tu as vu après que j’ai dit cela ? »

L’agent le regarda, déconcerté.

« Je me dirigeai vers une certaine partie de la salle. » encrypta Alex, espérant contre tout espoir que son partenaire se souviendrait que Yassen et ses hommes étaient les seuls vers lesquels se dirigeait Alex avant que les hommes armés ne surgissent.

Le Russe barbu envoya à Alex un regard étrange et, pendant un instant, Alex pensa qu’il en avait dit assez pour faire comprendre le message, mais à la mauvaise personne. Puis le partenaire d’Alex répondit.

« Tu avais faim et tu cherchais de la nourriture, c’est bien cela ? »

« Ouais, » Alex mentit, soulagé.

« Qu’est ce que cela a avoir avec tout çà ? »

« Je veux aller faire un Mcdo dès que nous sortirons d’ici. » dit Alex.

Son partenaire rit et échangea un regard avec le Russe barbu « Les adolescents. »

Alex sourit faiblement devant la blague, cachant sa joie intérieure. Il était possible que tous les agents du MI6 ne fussent pas entièrement incompétents dans leur travail.

« Et comment cela se passe ici ? » demanda son collègue. « Personne ne se comporte de manière suspecte ? »

Oh. Oh non.

Son partenaire avait compris le message, tout du moins une partie. Quelqu’un n’avait rien à faire ici. Ce que son partenaire n’avait compris, c’était qui. Alex s’en serait tapé la tête contre le mur. Il n’aurait jamais dû rester avec le groupe de Yassen quand on lui avait demandé – comment pourrait-il les pointer du doigt sans élever la suspicion de l’un d’entre eux ?

Alex jeta un coup d’œil à la salle en réfléchissant. « Pas vraiment. » dit-il finalement. Il croisa les yeux de son partenaire, puis, quand il fut sûr d’avoir l’attention même confuse de son partenaire, il regarda au-delà de lui, les yeux fixés sur Yassen. Son partenaire suivit son regard.

Yassen avait remarqué.

« Tu vas bien ? », demanda l’assassin d’un ton égal.

« Oui. Je viens juste de me réveiller. »

L’attention de Yassen s’accentua. « Es-tu reposé ? »

« Un peu. »

En parlant de çà, pourquoi n’avait-il pas continué ? Alex ne s’en plaignait pas – il n’avait pas eu l’intention de dormir. C’était mieux de se réveiller maintenant plutôt qu’en plein milieu d’un désastre.

« Désolé de te réveiller. Je voulais que tu sois prêt au cas où nous aurions besoin de bouger ou de suivre des directives. » dit son partenaire.

« Penses-tu que c’est presque fini ? »

Le barbu ne prit pas le temps de réfléchir à la question d’Alex avant de répondre. « Non. »

« Mais l’armée est sûrement dehors. » fit remarquer Alex.

« Je suis sûr que c’est le cas. Nous sortirons bientôt. » répondit son collègue.

« L’armée ne va pas risquer les vies de nombreux hommes riches venus à une conférence internationale. » C’était la première fois qu’Alex entendait le plus grand des Russes parler anglais.

« Alors que va-t-il se passer ? »

Personne ne lui répondit.

« Je vous ai entendu parler il y a un moment. » annonça Alex. « A propos de quelque chose qui pourrait les faire partir. »

Son ‘père’ regarda tout autour de lui. « Ils recherchent quelqu’un. Un espion, je crois. S’ils trouvent qui ils cherchent, je suis sûr qu’ils s’en iront. »

« Dommage pour l’espion. », remarqua Yassen.

« Cela doit sûrement être un ou deux hommes, mais il y a essentiellement des groupes ici. » dit le partenaire d’Alex. « J’imagine que cela vous innocente tous. »

« Ils n’ont pas l’air de nous suspecter. »

« Non. » Le partenaire d’Alex était d’accord avec le grand Russe.

« Je suis surpris qu’ils vous suspectaient. » Yassen désigna Alex d’un mouvement de tête. « Peu suspecteraient un homme qui amène un adolescent à une conférence. En particulier un Anglais. Les nations occidentales parlent si souvent des droits de l’Homme que je trouve dur de croire qu’ils utiliseraient un enfant. »

Amusant. Alex scruta le tapis.

« J’étais surpris qu’ils me suspectent aussi. Visiblement, ils ont réalisé que c’était une erreur. » La voix de son partenaire était devenue plus froide. Impersonnelle.

« L’espion peut être Anglais ou Français. Quand on voit qui ils ont pris. » dit Yassen. L’assassin essayait-il de susciter une réaction de leur part ?

« Ou peut-être qu’ils ne savent pas qui ils recherchent. » Alex s’assura que son expression était tranquille lorsqu’il se retourna vers le groupe de Russes à l’autre bout. « Peut-être qu’il y a des gens ici dont ils n’ont même pas connaissance. Un autre groupe avec son propre agenda.

C’était impossible de dire si à part Yassen les autres Russes avaient compris ce que se passait. En revanche, Alex suspectait que son partenaire commençait enfin à comprendre.

Yassen inclina la tête. « Peut-être. »

Ou peut-être que le but que Yassen voulait atteindre était le même que celui des terroristes et que tout ce que les Russes faisaient c’était attendre leur heure et garder Alex en sécurité jusqu’à ce que ce conflit se termine. Si à la fois les terroristes _et_ les Russes voulaient empêcher un éventuel marché, Yassen n’avait même rien à faire !

Alex essaya de se rappeler ce que le tireur avait dit. Il s’agissait d’une histoire comme quoi le gouvernement permettait la libération d’un prisonnier d’Etat… est-ce que Alex et son partenaire était là pour envoyer quelqu’un en Angleterre sans danger ? Alex n’avait rien entendu à propos d’une personne les accompagnant pendant leur voyage de retour vers la Grande Bretagne, mais on ne lui avait pas vraiment dit grand-chose sur cette mission.

« Pourquoi recherchent-ils des espions ? » demanda Alex.

Tout d’abord, personne ne lui répondit. Alors Alex affina sa question. « Ils ont dit qu’ils recherchaient des espions puis quelque chose à propos d’un prisonnier d’Etat qui serait libéré. Qu’est-ce cela à avoir avec des espions ? »

Le visage de Yassen ne révélait rien. Le visage du partenaire d’Alex non plus. Le barbu à côté d’Alex le prit en pitié après un moment. « Si quelqu’un essaye de quitter le pays et que le gouvernement laisse faire, alors c’est peut-être qu’un autre gouvernement les paie avec des informations. Des espions ont pu amener ces informations ou un passeport sous un faux nom qui permettrait à cette personne de quitter le pays. »

« Alors pourquoi ces hommes ne veulent pas que cette personne quitte le pays ? »

Les questions d’Alex résonnaient sans doute plus fortement qu’il n’avait pensé – ou peut-être était-ce parce qu’il n’y avait rien d’autre à écouter. Plusieurs mètres plus loin, sur la rangée du fond, le banquier à la Rolex éclata de rire. « Tu ne regardes pas les informations, n’est-ce-pas ? »

« Pas beaucoup. »

Le banquier renifla. « Il y a un homme dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom, d’origine saoudienne, qui espionnait pour Israël et d’autres nations. On suppose qu’il a la double nationalité et qu’il a été élevé dans une des nations pour le compte de qui il espionne. »

« Vous pensez que c’est lui ? »

« Assez ! », intervint le partenaire d’Alex. « Il ne sert à rien de spéculer là-dessus. »

Alex l’ignora. « Comment savez-vous que c’est l’homme qu’ils recherchent ? »

Toute la salle le regardait à présent. Semblant moins effrayé par ce qui se passait et un peu plus sûr de lui, le banquier à la Rolex continua. « Il devait être exécuté bientôt, jusqu’à ce que s’eut été annulé. Tous les journaux en parlaient. L’homme a beaucoup d’alliés. »

« Et d’ennemis. » suggéra le Russe barbu.

Alex regarda son faux père. « Tu lis les journaux. Connais-tu son nom ? »

Son partenaire le regarda, impuissant. Alex se serait presque excusé s’il avait été certain que cette information n’aiderait pas.

Finalement, l’agent soupira avant de répondre. « Son nom a été camouflé par la presse, mais ils le nomment ‘Ibrahim S. »

Alex rassembla les éléments dans sa tête. Ibrahim S avait espionné pour d’autres pays tout en trahissant l’un des siens de ce fait. Alex et son partenaire se trouvaient dans cet hôtel pour faire un échange qui conduirait Ibrahim S à sortir du pays pour se mettre à l’abri, possiblement en Angleterre. Les terroristes au dehors ne voulaient pas que ça se produise. Et au second plan, un groupe de Russes composé d’au moins un tueur-à-gages était là pour son propre compte.

Alex baissa le ton afin que seuls ceux proches de lui l’entendent. « Et si quelqu’un était ici pour s’assurer que cet Ibrahim S ne quitte pas l’Arabie Saoudite ? »

« Alex, », intervint son équipier, tendu. « Assez. » Il fit semblant de grimacer. « Les adolescents. Ils laissent parfois leur imagination courir. Cela est sûrement du au stress.

Yassen leva un sourcil. « Si c’était le cas, ce serait mieux pour cet autre groupu que les hommes trouvent les espions qu’ils recherchent puis s’en aillent. »

Son collègue s’immobilisa.

« A moins qu’ils ne recherchent pas seulement l’espion. », rétorqua Alex. « Et s’ils recherchaient Ibrahim aussi ? »

Le Russe barbu secoua lentement la tête. « Dire qu’il y a un troisième groupe est une spéculation. Même s’ils existent, qui sait quels sont leurs objectifs ? »

« Je ne sais pas, mais je parie qu’ils recherchent Ibrahim. Et je parie que les espions savent au moins à quoi il ressemble. »

« Vraiment ? », demanda Yassen, rivalisant avec Alex pour la voix la plus basse. « Sommes-nous en train de parler des espions qui ne savent pas ce qu’ils font dans ce pays ? »

Alex le fixa. Ce n’était pas comme si leur conversation précédente avait été subtile, mais on aurait pu nier une partie.

Son partenaire parla, beaucoup plus fort que lors de leur précédente conversation. « Je suis désolé, je pense que mon fils est fatigué. Peut-être vaudrait-il mieux que je le laisse tranquille dans son coin, avec tout ce stress, » Il se leva tout en hissant Alex par le bras. « J’apprécie ce que vous avez fait pour mon fils. »

Aucun des Russes ne les stoppa. Son partenaire fit une tentative d’avancer d’un pas. Ignorant les regards scrutateurs des banquiers dans la salle surpris, effrayés et dans un cas furieux, Alex planta ses talons dans le sol et secoua son bras pour le libérer.

« Je vais bien. » dit Alex. Il prit une profonde respiration tandis qu’il s’asseyait à nouveau. « Je ne pense pas qu’aucun de nous soit un espion, en tout cas cela n’en a pas l’air. Quelqu’un les aurait vendus aux hommes dehors depuis le temps. Non ? », il regarda Yassen.

« L’incitation est assez forte. »

Le partenaire d’Alex resta debout, à près d’un demi-mètre.

Il y eut un coup de feu à l’extérieur de la pièce. Le Français blessé près de la porte frissonna violemment, en même temps qu’Alex, sans pouvoir s’en empêcher, sursautait. Le Russe barbu posa une main sur le bras d’Alex et l’agent adulte, toujours à un mètre, lui jeta un regard noir. « Laissez-le. »

« Chut, » siffla un des banquiers.

« Cà va, » Alex murmura presque. « Je vais bien, vraiment. »

Il y eut un autre coup de feu à l’extérieur avant qu’Alex eut fini sa phrase.

Cette fois, Alex ne réagit pas mais il ne pouvait pas en dire autant de la plupart des banquiers dans la pièce. L’agent adulte et les Russes étaient immobiles, les yeux rivés sur la porte.

Tout s’était passé dans un battement de cœur.

« Sont-ils- » commença Alex avant que le Russe qui pouvait se faufiler partout ne croise son regard et porte un doigt à ses lèvres.

Le Français et le banquier qui se trouvaient à l’avant bondirent presque vers le mur du fond.

Alex aurait presque pu croire que c’était fini lorsque retentit un troisième coup de feu.

Yassen se leva. Il jeta un regard entendu à l’équipier d’Alex avant de marcher silencieusement vers la porte.

Le Russe barbu se leva aussi, sa main sur le bras poussant soudainement Alex à se lever. Alex trébucha presque dans la nappe alors qu’il fut dirigé vers le vide entre deux rangées de chaises.

« Baisse-toi. », ordonna le Russe barbu en lâchant le bras d’Alex. Alex s’abaissa en s’accroupissant, laissant le dos d’une chaise bloquer sa vision de la porte et, se faisant, rendant plus difficile pour quelqu’un près de la porte de l’apercevoir. Il entendit dans son dos le mouvement des banquiers et lorsqu’il regarda à travers les rangées de chaises, il pouvait voir à présent les banquiers regroupés qui tremblaient sur le sol.

Par-dessus son épaule, Alex vit les chaises sur lesquelles les Russes étaient assis précédemment. Elles étaient toutes vides à présent.

Quand le coup de feu suivant érupta, il était plus proche.

Des pas, à peine distinguables pendant une seconde avant qu’ils ne semblent se rapprocher, annoncèrent l’apparition imminente des terroristes.

Alex se laissa tomber au sol et regarda la porte à travers les pattes des chaises. Elle s’ouvrit.

Un coup de feu retentit. Deux hommes tombèrent. Un banquier hurla.

La porte se referma en claquant.

C’était voulu ou pas. Alex se glissa entre les rangées de chaises pour une meilleure vue de l’avant.

Trois des terroristes étaient entrés ; maintenant, un était mort, l’autre au sol plaqué par un pied sur sa poitrine avec une arme pointé sur lui et le jeune homme qui surveillait la salle menaçait d’être asphyxié.

Alex se leva.

Tous les Russes, Yassen excepté, tenaient une arme à feu. Alex se doutait que Yassen aurait une arme dès qu’il relâcherait le jeune homme.

Le jeune homme bredouilla quelques mots en arabe. Yassen intervint dans le même langage et le jeune homme répondit rapidement.

« Nous avons sans doute quelques minutes à peine. » rapporta Yassen. « Il y a cinq hommes dehors près des ascenseurs et le reste des hommes ne sont plus dans cette partie de l’hôtel. »

« Qu’est-ce que ces trois-là étaient en train de faire ? » Le partenaire d’Alex pressa avec son pied sur l’homme armé au sol.

« Une démonstration de force. », répondit le grand Russe comme une évidence.

« Il tirent sur quelqu’un dans chaque pièce, jusqu’à ce que l’espion se dénonce. »

Alex serra les dents. Tout çà pour un seul homme ?

« Ils n’ont pas l’air de s’être attendu à une lutte. » Le Russe barbu semblait quelque peu déçu. « A présent, ils sont sûrement dans la salle d’à côté. » Il tira un coup de feu et le terroriste au sol était mort.

Les yeux d’Alex atterrirent sur Yassen et le jeune homme « Non ! »

Yassen croisa le regard d’Alex. Il parut immobile tandis que le jeune homme luttait pour respirer.

Alex s’immobilisa.

Yassen laissa tomber l’homme dès qu’il s’évanouit. Alex se rua en avant.

Son partenaire s’avança vers Alex, mit ses mains sur ses épaules et le stoppa dans son élan. « Il paraît aller bien, tout ira bien pour lui. » le rassura l’agent adulte.

« Peut-être aura-t-il mal à la tête. » Le Russe barbu haussa les épaules.

« Ils vont tous nous tuer. » gémit un banquier adossé au mur du fond.

Le partenaire d’Alex le relâcha et se retourna. « Puisque vous avez tous apporté vos armes, je prendrai les leurs. »

« Puisque vous demandez de cette manière. » le Russe qui ressemblait à n’importe qui tendit un couteau plié et le lança à l’agent. « Vous pouvez achever ceux qui ne sont pas tout à fait morts. »

« Non. » Le collègue d’Alex empocha le couteau. « Je vous fais confiance pour ne pas me tuer. J’agirai de même. » Il avança, suivi d’Alex et attrapa un des deux fusils parterre, négligeant le révolver qu’Alex avait vu tomber un peu plus tôt des mains du jeune homme. Aucun des Russes ne protesta.

« Réussira-t-il à en manier un ? » questionna le Russe barbu en désignant Alex.

« Non, il ne prend pas d’arme. » dit violemment le partenaire d’Alex. « Il reste ici, dans cette pièce, où il ne sera pas en danger. »

Yassen s’agenouilla assez longtemps pour prendre le révolver de la main droite et le fusil de la main gauche. Il observa Alex. « Veux-tu une arme ? »

Alex se leva, incertain. En vérité, il n’aimait pas vraiment les armes à feu. Il savait aussi qu’il serait plus en sécurité avec une arme que sans elle.

Le MI6 ne lui avait jamais proposé d’arme. Scorpia oui. Scorpia avait aussi voulut qu’Alex devienne un tueur.

Yassen remarqua son indécision. « Tu n’es pas obligé de l’utiliser. »

Il serait plus une cible avec une arme à feu, en particulier avec une qu’il n’utiliserait pas.

Et puis il y avait le fait que la dernière fois qu’Alex avait tenu un révolver en présence de Yassen, cela n’avait pas vraiment bien fini.

« C’est un enfant. » protesta son partenaire.

Alex prit sa décision. « Oui. »

Yassen changea de main le fusil et le révolver. « Ne tire pas à moins d’en avoir l’intention. » dit-il d’un ton égal. Etait-ce un avertissement ? Alex ne pouvait le dire.

« Je sais. »

Yassen lui offrit le révolver et Alex le prit.

« Alex, » avertit son collègue « Repose çà. »

Le grand Russe émit un rire bref. « Ce n’est pas le moment d’abandonner nos armes. Peut-être qu’il pourra aider à nous garder en vie avec çà. »

Furieux, le partenaire d’Alex jeta un regard noir aux hommes. « Il reste ici, en sécurité. »

« Allez-vous l’y obliger ? », demanda le Russe barbu avec une curiosité sincère.

« Alex, » dit à nouveau son partenaire, endolori. « Reste ici. »

Il ne pouvait pas faire çà. Des gens étaient en danger ici et Yassen ne se préoccuperait pas des civils piégés. Son partenaire s’en préoccuperait sûrement mais ils ne seraient pas sa priorité. Et que pouvait une personne contre tout un groupe de terroriste ? Si on en venait à çà, que pourrait un homme contre les quatre Russes ? Alex serait un renfort bienvenu.

« Je viens avec vous. » dit Alex.

« Viktor, » appela Yassen. Le Russe barbu se tourna vers lui. « Garde-le avec toi, derrière tout le monde. Fais-le sortir dès que tu peux. »

L’homme se rapprocha d’Alex.

« Tout va bien ? », demanda Yassen à l’agent.

Le visage de son partenaire s’assombrit mais il acquiesça.

Alex acquiesça également.

« Mon but est de les tuer et de faire sortir le gamin. » dit son partenaire. « C’est tout. Vous voulez tous faire autre chose, c’est votre problème. » Son partenaire lui jeta un regard noir. « Et c’est tout. Tu aperçois une sortie, tu la prends. Je me moque de savoir si Viktor est avec toi. Essaie de ne pas te tirer dessus par la même occasion. »

« Ok, » acquiesça Alex.

« Très bien, alors. » L’agent expira longuement avant de se tourner vers la porte « Allons-y. »


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

Avec sa main libre, Alex ôta maladroitement la veste de Viktor. Dès que la veste tomba au sol, Viktor mit un bras devant Alex et le pressa contre le mur. Yassen mit une main sur la poignée de la porte. Le grand Russe jeta un regard vers le fond de la salle, où les banquiers étaient à présent tapis. « Si l’un de vous fait un bruit ou bouge, je vous abats moi-même. »

« Ivan, derrière moi, » ordonna Yassen au Russe qui pouvait se faufiler n’importe où

Il n’y eut pas d’avertissement supplémentaire avant que Yassen n’ouvre la porte. Il se recula contre le mur, son fusil pointé sur le pas de porte dès que la porte commença à s’entrouvrir.

Personne ne tira par la porte à moitié ouverte. La pièce était silencieuse. Alex pouvait s’entendre respirer.

Yassen s’éloigna du mur de deux pas – encore insuffisamment visible pour quelqu’un qui les attendrait à l’extérieur – et tira un coup de feu dans le hall des conférences.

Alex avait les oreilles qui bourdonnaient lorsque Yassen se dirigea vers la salle de conférence, suivi par le grand Russe et le partenaire d’Alex. Trop de balles avaient sifflé près de lui aujourd’hui. En vérité, on avait tiré trop de balles près de ou sur lui dans sa vie en général.

Il garda son révolver pointé vers le sol tandis qu’Ivan s’avança dans la salle des conférences en faisant signe à Alex de le rejoindre. Viktor le suivait de près.

Sans compter le corps au milieu de la pièce, le hall des conférences était vide. Les hommes auparavant retenus à l’avant dans une position de prisonniers de guerre avaient sûrement été redéposés dans les pièces donnant sur le hall, comme le Français et l’agent adulte, à moins qu’ils n’aient été emmenés autre part.

Des voix furieuses retentirent du coin de la pièce qui donnait sur le vestibule.

Quand il arriva vers le milieu du hall, Yassen se pressa contre le mur tout en pointant le fusil qu’il tenait dans les mains devant lui. Sans les regarder, il inclina la tête vers l’avant et les Russes et l’agent situés devant Alex avancèrent silencieusement, tout en tenant le mur.

Viktor rampa jusqu’à Alex et lui fit signe de se baisser. Alex enleva le cran de sûreté de son arme tandis qu’il s’agenouillait. Il garda le révolver baissé. Sans une vraie cible, il craignait de tirer sur son partenaire ou les Russes qui constituaient leurs alliés temporaires. Et même avec une cible, Alex ne comptait pas intervenir à moins que cela ne fût nécessaire.

A côté de lui, Viktor s’accroupit et visa de sa propre arme l’entrée du hall des conférences.

Alex ne pouvait pas voir le signe que les hommes à l’avant s’étaient donné, mais tandis qu’il regardait, Yassen fit avancer les hommes qui apparurent alors sur le pas de la porte. Il y eut un échange de coups de feu.

Personne de leur côté ne fut touché.

A l’intérieur du vestibule, il devait y avoir encore un des tireurs en vie car le partenaire d’Alex et leurs alliés gardèrent leurs armes levées.

Alex s’avança en rampant, Viktor à sa suite.

Lorsqu’Alex atteint l’entrée, les hommes devant lui venaient de pénétrer dans le foyer. « Reste ici. » ordonna Viktor derrière lui. Alex se mit sur un genou et se déplaça sur le sol de manière à ce qu’il puisse voir l’intérieur.

Deux des terroristes étaient encore en vie. Ils avaient tous les deux été désarmés et agenouillés sur le sol. Un des hommes aperçut Alex et cracha dans sa direction.

Le partenaire d’Alex se tenait entre les deux, pointant le fusil dans le dos d’un des terroristes tandis que le grand Russe pointait un révolver sur la tête du second.

Yassen posait des questions en arabe puis traduisait les réponses des terroristes en anglais. Alex écouta. « Ils ont identifié un homme du gouvernement ici et le retienne en dehors de cette zone. » Il y eut un autre échange en arabe entre Yassen et les deux prisonniers. « Il ne nous dira pas où ils sont allés. »

Il n’y eut aucun avertissement avant qu’Ivan ne donne un coup de pied au prisonnier qui parlait.

« Encore. » dit le grand Russe. Ivan le fit. Quand le prisonnier oscilla sur un côté and posa une main sur le sol pour s’appuyer, Ivan piétina sa main. Le prisonnier hurla.

Alex avala sa salive, sentant qu’il devrait intervenir. Le but était de s’enfuir du bâtiment assiégé sans se faire tuer, pas de torturer des hommes à présent désarmés pour obtenir des informations !

Son partenaire n’était pas si inquiet s’il on en jugeait par les apparences. Son arme était toujours pointée sur le prisonnier intact. « Demandez s’ils ont posté quelqu’un en bas. Si non, nous pourrions envoyer Alex en sécurité. »

Yassen acquiesça et posa la question. Le grondement qui lui répondit ne ressemblait pas à une réponse. Ivan s’approcha de l’homme et le gifla durement. Le prisonnier tituba.

Un instinct inconscient souffla à Alex de se retourner ; peut-être y avait-il eu un bruit qu’il avait entendu sans vraiment y prêter attention.

Le jeune homme de toute à l’heure s’était clairement remis d’avoir été assommé. Et maintenant, il fixait Alex tout en pointant un couteau contre la gorge de Viktor. Viktor se tenait immobile, sa prise sur son arme à feu si serrée que ses doigts devenaient blancs.

Alex se leva en levant lentement son révolver. Il s’agissait d’un tir à bout portant – il ne louperait pas s’il tirait. Mais il ne voulait pas abattre le jeune homme. Il ne voulait pas non plus que Viktor ait la gorge tranchée.

Dans le vestibule, il entendit de l’arabe puis Yassen qui disait « Ils ont environ dix hommes en bas à la porte, en train de négocier leur fuite avec l’armée. Il n’est pas sûr – il se pourrait qu’il y ait plus d’hommes qui patrouillent dans les étages inférieurs afin de maintenir l’ordre. »

Les yeux du jeune homme s’agrandirent de frayeur. En entendant la conversation de l’autre côté, et même s’il n’arrivait pas à en comprendre la moitié, he devait comprendre qu’il était à présent minoritaire face à des hommes qui n’avaient aucun scrupule à tuer. Peut-être même comprenait-il que ses ennemis n’avaient aucun problème avec la torture, si on pouvait en juger par la rapidité avec laquelle les autres terroristes avaient révélé des informations.

« Relâche-le et va te cacher. » dit Alex sans espoir, sachant qu’ils ne parlaient pas le même langage. Le jeune homme réagit seulement en enfonçant un peu plus le couteau dans la gorge de Viktor.

Le hall de conférence était silencieux. Alex modifia sa prise très légèrement sa prise sur son révolver tout en réfléchissant à des moyens d’améliorer la situation.

L’attention de Viktor et du jeune homme changèrent soudainement. Alex n’avait entendu personne quitter le vestibule pour entrer dans le hall, mais il étendait à présent Yassen parler doucement quelques mots en arabe.

Le jeune homme secoua la tête.

Alex tourna la tête. Yassen et Ivan se trouvaient à quelques mètres en arrière. Aucun d’eux ne pointait son arme. Cela prendrait un tir extraordinaire pour tirer sur le jeune homme sans risquer que Viktor soit blessé. Yassen pouvait probablement le faire, mais ce n’était clairement pas l’approche choisie par les hommes.

Yassen parla à nouveau en arabe. Le jeune homme bredouilla une réponse. Yassen passa au russe un moment et la prise de Viktor sur son arme se relaxa.

« Alex, » dit Yassen calmement. « Pose ton révolver sur le sol derrière toi. »

Cachant son soulagement, Alex suivit la directive. Le regard circonspect du jeune homme traqua les mouvements d’Alex.

« Maintenant, prends son couteau. »

La main du jeune homme commençait à trembler quand Alex s’avança pour prendre le couteau. Après qu’Alex eut repris prudemment le couteau, l’homme se recula rapidement.

Viktor fit demi-tour, son révolver à la main. « Plus loin. » gronda-t-il.

« Ne tirez pas. » murmura Alex. « S’il vous plait. »

« Pourquoi pas ? »

« Tu ne vas pas tirer parce que je te dis de t’abstenir. » dit Yassen « Il va choisir une pièce et y rester. S’il a de la chance, il ne sera reconnu par aucun des hommes présents dans les pièces. » Yassen parla à nouveau au jeune homme. Terrifié, l’homme disparut rapidement dans une pièce.

« Pourquoi ne le tuons-nous pas ? », demanda Viktor d’un air mutin dès que la porte se fût refermée derrière l’homme.

« Demande à Alex. »

L’attention de Viktor se posa sur Alex. Avant qu’Alex ait pu ouvrir la bouche, l’expression orageuse de Viktor s’apaisa. « Entendu, », acquiesça le Russe avec réticence. « Ce garçon vivra. A présent, ramasse ton révolver avant qu’un autre Rambo isolé essaie de nous prendre à revers. »

Après qu’Alex eut ramassé son pistolet, Viktor les conduisit dans le vestibule où se trouvait le reste des hommes.

L’interrogation se poursuivait. Un des hommes parlait rapidement, les yeux fixés sur un point au mur derrière Ivan. L’autre prisonnier fulminait en silence.

« Les hommes qui ne sont ni au rez-de-chaussée ni en train de patrouiller dans l’hôtel sont montés avec un homme qu’ils ont trouvé qui fait partie du gouvernement saoudien. » traduisit Yassen. « Il s’agit d’un groupe de cinq hommes. »

« Sont montés jusqu’où ? » demanda le grand Russe.

« Il n’est pas sûr. » Après avoir posé une autre question aux hommes, Yassen dit « Peut-être deux étages plus haut. Ils ne sont pas loin. Il n’en sait pas beaucoup plus que nous ne savions déjà. »

« A peine suffisamment d’informations pour poursuivre. » dit Ivan. « Mais çà ne sert à rien de gaspiller du temps. »

Le grand Russe tua le prisonnier devant lui. Alex pâlit. « Non ! », objecta-t-il. Sans se préoccuper de lui, son partenaire tira dans le dos de l’autre prisonnier.

« Ils nous auraient tués. » apaisa Viktor.

« Ils étaient désarmés ! »

Personne excepté Yassen ne l’entendit. Alex fixa Yassen, sachant que l’homme ne comprendrait pas son objection. Yassen fronça les sourcils puis secoua la tête. « Nous ne sommes pas dans une cour d’école, petit Alex. »

Alors pourquoi avaient-ils épargné le jeune homme ? Etait-ce simplement parce qu’il était jeune ?

Alex détourna les yeux et regarda le sol, détournant les yeux de tous les corps qui tapissaient à présent le vestibule. Ils devaient continuer. Davantage de gens mourraient certainement avant que cela ne soit fini. Il se reprit.

« Ivan, monte la garde. » dit Yassen. « Nous irons chercher les gilets. »

Alex leva les yeux à temps pour voir Yassen et le grand Russe revenir dans la salle de conférence.

« Vous deux vous venez aussi. » dit Viktor en les suivant.

En s’approchant du fond du hall des conférences, Alex aperçut vers quoi ils se dirigeaient. La valise et les serviettes que les Russes transportaient précédemment se trouvaient par terre avec leurs portefeuilles et leurs téléphones. Les hommes rassemblèrent leurs affaires puis ouvrirent la valise.

A l’intérieur se trouvaient des gilets pare-balles. Alex les reconnut immédiatement. Viktor en sortit un et le lui tendit. « Enfile çà. »

« En avez-vous assez ? » demanda Alex.

« Alex, » ordonna son coéquipier. « Ne le questionne pas. Enfile-le. »

« Ça ne tiendra pas sous ma chemise. S’ils me voient avec, ils viseront simplement ma tête. »

« Assez discuté. », dit Yassen d’une voix qui avait l’habitude d’être obéie.

Alex enfila le gilet, se remémorant le poids familier de la matière pare-balles.

Il y en avait trois autres et lorsqu’ils se trouvèrent à nouveau tous dans le vestibule, ils portaient tous le lourd gilet, à l’exception de Yassen et du partenaire d’Alex.

« Nous devrions descendre. » dit l’équipier d’Alex.

« Il y a un représentant du gouvernement en haut. Nous montons. »

Son partenaire secoua la tête. « J’ai besoin de faire sortir Alex. »

« A deux contre dix vous n’y arriverez pas. » réfuta Viktor.

« Non, j’aurai besoin de votre aide. »

Yassen ne perdit pas de temps en disputes. « Nous montons. Si vous voulez qu’Alex soit en sécurité à tous prix, trouvez une salle et cachez-vous. Si vous essayez de nous empêcher de voir votre informateur, vous êtes libres de monter avec nous. »

« Je viens. » dit Alex. Qui savait ce que les hommes de Yassen feraient à l’indicateur s’ils restaient seuls avec lui ?

« Si quelque chose arrive à l’enfant, », commença son collègue, sèchement.

« Il n’arrivera rien. »

Lorsque le calme revint et qu’ils n’entendirent aucun signe de vie dans les escaliers, ils ouvrirent la porte et commencèrent à gravir les marches jusqu’au quatrième étage. Ils montèrent les marches deux à deux, Alex contre le mur et au milieu des hommes. Ils s’arrêtèrent juste avant le quatrième étage. Yassen avança et écouta à travers la porte. Il n’entendit sûrement rien, car il l’ouvrit et s’y enfila.

Un moment plus tard il était de retour en secouant la tête. Les terroristes ne se trouvaient pas à cet étage – du moins n’étaient-ils pas visibles.

Ils répétèrent ce manège au cinquième et au sixième étage. Ce fut seulement en arrivant au septième que ce processus fut interrompu.

Alex n’entendit rien, mais soudainement son collègue s’arrêta devant lui. Yassen avait levé une main à côté de son visage – le signe universel pour ‘stop’.

Une porte s’ouvrit au dessus d’eux.

Ils attendirent en silence en entendant des pas descendre. Alex s’entendit essayer de retenir son souffle.

Yassen monta silencieusement la volée de marches jusqu’en haut, là où la cage d’escalier laissait assez de place pour qu’une personne se retourne avant de continuer à monter. Sans un bruit, Yassen posa son fusil sur le sol.

Dès le moment où le tireur apparut sur les marches en vue, Yassen avança, attrapant son arme et la lui arrachant des mains. Le tireur cria. Le partenaire d’Alex fit feu. Le tireur s’effondra.

Quelqu’un devait avoir entendu le tir. Du dessus, une porte s’ouvrit à nouveau. Quelqu’un cria en arabe.

Yassen disparut plus haut dans les escaliers.

« Continue. », dit Ivan à l’arrière.

Le collègue d’Alex dirigea le reste du groupe et ils montèrent les escaliers pour trouver Yassen avec un pistolet contre la temple d’un ennemi désarmé. Un autre fusil se trouvait dans sa main gauche.

« Vous n’obtiendrez jamais les secrets de notre pays, peu importe combien d’entre nous vous tuez. » ricana l’homme en anglais.

« Où gardez-vous l’informateur ? »

« Ils le tueront avant que vous n’arriviez jusqu’à lui. »

« Où ? » demanda à nouveau Yassen.

Viktor pressa d’une main l’épaule gauche d’Alex, le tournant vers le mur.

Il y eut un cri soudain. Alex ferma les yeux. « Cela peut prendre un court ou un long moment. » dit le coéquipier d’Alex.

« Ou un très long moment, si nous te laissons te vider de ton sang. » ajouta le grand Russe.

Un autre hurlement emplit la cage d’escalier.

« Huitième étage – ils sont dans la salle juste en face de la porte, » haleta le prisonnier. « Mais ils vous tueront. »

« Peut-être. »

Il y eut un dernier tir assourdissant dans l’espace confiné. Quand les hommes recommencèrent à avancer, Ivan le pressant depuis l’arrière-garde, Alex s’écarta pour éviter de marcher sur le corps.

Le terroriste était venu du huitième étage, mais le grand Russe vérifia le septième au cas où.

Viktor et Ivan restèrent avec Alex dans la cage d’escalier lorsque le reste des hommes pénétra au huitième étage jusqu’à ce que le collègue d’Alex n’apparaisse sur le pas de la porte pour les inviter à monter.

Le couloir de l’hôtel était immense et silencieux. En face, se trouvait la porte 829. On avait tiré un coup de feu qui avait fait sauter la poignée.

Son partenaire attrapa Alex par l’épaule et le plaqua contre le mur à un mètre de la porte, derrière Viktor. Le reste des Russes s’alignèrent eux aussi contre le mur, de l’autre côté de la porte qui donnait sur la pièce en question.

Yassen appela en arabe. Personne ne répondit. Il parla à nouveau. Il y eut cette fois une réponse sèche, étouffée à travers la porte.

Alex jeta un regard en arrière, en face du hall des ascenseurs et de l’entrée de la cage d’escalier. Il pointa son révolver dans cette direction. Mieux valait être préparé au cas où quelqu’un ait l’idée de leur sauter dessus pendant qu’ils étaient distraits.

Yassen s’écarta du mur et tira deux coups sur la porte. Il se plaqua à nouveau contre le mur puis tendit son pied afin de taper contre la porte.

La porte pivota jusqu’à ce qu’il y eut un ensemble de tirs venant de l’intérieur.

Les Russes et les terroristes dans la salle échangèrent des coups de feu ainsi trois fois – un homme s’écartait du mur assez longtemps pour tirer sur la porte puis retournait près du mur, et les hommes à l’intérieur tiraient à travers la porte, leurs tirs traversant la porte et allant frapper le mur du fond dans la cage d’escalier.

Finalement, il y eut un cri venant de l’intérieur.

« Ils disent qu’ils se rendent. » dit Yassen, avant de leur répondre.

La porte s’ouvrit.

Plusieurs armes à feu furent poussées hors de la pièce pour finir sur le sol du couloir.

Yassen se décala du mur et tira deux fois.

On entendit deux bruits sourds émanant de l’intérieur.

Lorsque Yassen émergea de la pièce, il était accompagné d’un homme désarmé et non masqué qu’Alex mît un instant à reconnaître. Il avait vu cet homme cet après-midi ! Ou, en comptant le fait qu’on était techniquement à présent le matin très tôt, il avait vu cet homme hier après-midi. C’était le Saoudien à l’air sévère qui travaillait sur son ordinateur portable dans la pièce où se trouvait son partenaire avant que toute cette affaire ne débute.

L’homme reconnut aussitôt son coéquipier.

« Vous n’êtes pas ici pour me tuer ! » s’exclama l’homme d’un air soulagé.

« Pas encore, en tout cas. » dit le grand Russe.

« Qui êtes-vous ? » demanda Alex. L’homme le regarda, étonné, puis répondit.

« Vous pouvez m’appeler Abdul. Je suis un représentant du gouvernement et du prince. »

Le partenaire d’Alex secoua la tête. « Pas maintenant ! Nous pourrons parler quand tout cela sera terminé. »

« Que faîtes-vous ici ? » demanda Yassen. Quand Abdul ne répondit pas, Yassen leva son révolver. « Je n’aime pas avoir à me répéter. »

Abdul recula d’un pas. « Quand les conditions ont été acceptées, j’allais dire au prince de descendre. » bredouilla-il. « Tout a été approuvé ! Les papiers n’ont pu qu’à être signés. »

Son partenaire fit la moue – les yeux d’Alex s’élargirent. Le prince était ici ? Alors il ne s’agissait pas que des espions anglais – les terroristes qui étaient venus s’attendaient à trouver des espions _et_ le prince qui était un traître à leur pays.

« Il est dans l’hôtel. » conclut Yassen. « Dans quelle partie de l’hôtel ? »

Abdul grimaça. « Je ne leur ai pas dit et je ne vous le dirai pas. Battez-moi ou abattez-moi si cela vous chante, mais je parlerai uniquement au gouvernement ou à lui. » Il regardait le partenaire d’Alex.

Yassen abaissa son pistolet. « Cela peut s’arranger. » Il jeta un coup d’œil à Viktor puis son regard se posa sur Alex.

Alex n’eut pas le temps de se demander ce que ce regard signifiait. Son bras droit fut soudain agrippé par le poignet et levé de manière à ce que le révolver d’Alex pointe seulement vers le mur. L’autre main de Viktor saisit Alex par le bras gauche et le replia sur la poitrine d’Alex. Alex se contorsionna, essayant de se libérer de ce bras enveloppé autour de lui, restreignant ses mouvements.

Ivan s’avança et retira l’arme à feu de sa main.

« Je ne pointerai pas un revolver sur la tête d’Alex, mais il va venir avec nous. » dit Yassen d’une voix forte.

Le coéquipier d’Alex pointa son arme sur Yassen. « Allez en enfer. »

« Si vous tirez sur l’un de nous, vous serez mort avant que nous ne le soyons tous. Et nous aurons encore votre espion. »

Le grand Russe presse la flèche du haut sur le mur pour appeler l’ascenseur.

« Qu’est-ce que vous voulez ? »

« Vous savez qui je veux. Le prince. » Yassen sortit un téléphone à clapet de la poche de son costume. « Quand vous l’avez, appelez le numéro nommé Ivan ou composez le deux. Nous serons proches. Vous récupèrerez Alex à notre prochain rendez-vous, à condition qu’il n’y ait pas de problèmes. »

L’agent secoua la tête, le mépris bien visible sur son visage. « Le Royaume-Uni ne négocie pas avec des terroristes. De ce que je sais, vous représentez vous-même un groupe terroriste. »

« C’est une bonne réplique. » dit Yassen. « Pleine de principes. Aimeriez-vous la répéter à votre petit espion ? »

Son partenaire jura.

Alex donna un coup de pied à Viktor, essayant le plus possible de mettre de la force dans le mouvement. La prise de Viktor sur ses poignets resta la même et il força Alex à croiser son bras droit sur sa poitrine également. L’étreinte d’ours se resserra. « Du calme. » murmura le Russe barbu dans l’oreille d’Alex.

Le reste des Russes, y compris Yassen, ne s’occupa absolument pas de la futile tentative de se battre d’Alex. Yassen restait concentré sur le partenaire d’Alex. « Nous ne resterons ici que pour un court moment. »

« Et après ? », cracha son partenaire.

« J’espère que nous n’en arriverons pas jusque-là. »

Le grand Russe et Viktor commencèrent à reculer, Viktor entraînant Alex avec lui.

« Je ne vous dirai pas où il est. » dit Abdul. « Je ne sais même pas s’il est encore ici. »

Yassen laissa tomber le téléphone au sol quand personne ne le prit.

Derrière lui, Alex entendit le bip signalant l’arrivée de l’ascenseur à leur étage, suivi par le léger sifflement de portes qui s’ouvrent. On l’entraîna à reculons vers elles.

« Alors peut-être que vous devriez vérifier. » Yassen, son arme pointée à présent sur l’agent adulte, recula vers le reste des Russes.

« Je vous tuerai si vous lui faîtes du mal. » promit son coéquipier.

A l’intérieur de l’ascenseur, Ivan appuya sur le bouton de leur destination. Les portes commencèrent à se fermer.

« Quatrième étage, » cria Alex, avant que Viktor ne relâche son poignet droit pour lui mettre une main devant la bouche.

Les portes se fermèrent.

L’ascenseur commença à monter. Alex était coincé, seul, avec les Russes.

Et dire qu’il s’agissait d’alliés temporaires.


	5. Chapter 5

**Note : Et voilà, il s’agit du dernier chapitre ! J’espère que l’histoire vous a plue ! Et si c’est le cas, et que vous souhaiteriez laisser un petit mot à l’auteur de la fic original ‘Under Siege’ de**[ **cthulhu_is_chaotic_good**](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cthulhu_is_chaotic_good/pseuds/cthulhu_is_chaotic_good) **mais que l’anglais vous fait peur, je peux vous aider à traduire votre commentaire pour que vous puissiez aller le mettre sur son profil ou je peux lui transmettre, notamment si vous ne possédez pas de compte sur Archive Of Our Own.**

**En attendant, bonne lecture et en avant le suspens !**

**Guepard54**

**Chapitre 5**

Alex lutta contre les liens constitués par les bras de Viktor du mieux qu’il put. Sa main libre tenta d’écarter le bras de l’homme de sa poitrine. Viktor ne bougea pas d’un pouce. Si seulement Alex ne rongeait pas ses ongles, il les aurait plantés dans l’avant bras de l’homme. Alex songea à mordre la main sur sa bouche. Etant donné les circonstances, cela ne serait pas la meilleure des idées.

« Te tiendras-tu tranquille ? » Gronda Viktor.

Jetant un regard venimeux dans le dos de Yassen, Alex laissa retomber son bras libre le long de son corps. « Et silencieux ? » pressa le Russe. Alex acquiesça autant que la main plaquée contre sa bouche le permit.

Viktor le relâcha.

Yassen faisait toujours face aux portes de l’ascenseur, pistolet en main. Il parla calmement. « Notre chambre se trouve cinq étages plus bas par rapport à notre destination. Quand nous sortirons, tu me suivras dans les escaliers. Ivan et Viktor seront derrière toi. Ne pose pas de problèmes. »

« Tu ne pointes même pas de révolver sur moi. » gronda Alex. « Pourquoi t’écouterais-je ? »

Le grand Russe intervint. « _Je_ pointerai un révolver sur toi si tu te débats. »

« Cela ne sera pas nécessaire. Alex, tu es en infériorité. Tu n’as pas d’armes. Ne désobéit _pas_. »

« Nous étions dans le même camp. » Alex serra les poings.

« Brièvement. Plus maintenant. »

Alex se retint de cracher des insultes aux hommes qui l’entouraient lorsque les portes de l’ascenseur s’ouvrirent au quarantième étage. Tout comme Yassen l’avait dit, Yassen et le grand Russe ouvrirent la marche pour descendre les escaliers et Viktor et Ivan suivirent derrière lui. Yassen les dirigea jusqu’au corridor du 35e étage. Sans s’arrêter, il tourna à gauche et continua d’avancer, ignorant le couloir qui s’éteignait après leur passage.

Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, une porte s’ouvrit dans un ‘crac’ et Alex vit pendant un quart de secondes une paire d’yeux qui les observait avant que l’observateur ne remarque leurs armes et ne referme la porte dans un claquement. Alex se demanda combien de gens étaient réfugiés dans des chambres à ce moment-là, incertains de ce qui se passait dans le reste de l’hôtel. Alex s’arrêta une seconde, perdu dans ces pensées, et un des hommes derrière lui le poussa en avant. « Continue d’avancer. » dit Ivan.

Yassen avait atteint leur destination : une chambre vers le fond du couloir. Il sortit une clé de sa poche et pressa la carte-clé au dessus de la poignée. Une petite lumière verte clignota. Yassen pénétra dans la pièce, suivi par le grand Russe. Alex les suivit avec réticence.

Les Russes n’avaient jamais prévu de rester ici plus longtemps que quelques heures, ce fut tout de suite évident. Soit çà, soit ils avaient chacun leurs propres chambres mais Alex suspectait que c’était plutôt la première raison étant donné qu’ils n’avaient apporté qu’une seule valise. La chambre constituait un grand espace minutieusement décoré, tout comme celle d’Alex, mais contrairement à la suite qu’Alex avait partagé avec son collègue, il n’y avait qu’une seule pièce avec seulement un lit double. Alex supposait que cette chambre avait simplement été louée comme couverture, ou peut-être comme un endroit où le groupe pourrait se reposer brièvement avant de retourner à l’aéroport après avoir accompli leur mission à la conférence. Ou ils l’auraient fait si les choses s’étaient déroulées comme prévu, sans la prise d’otages.

Alex se percha sur le bord du lit et enfonça ses poings dans les couvertures. Ivan s’assit entre le bout du lit et Alex. « Tu as bien travaillé, en bas. » dit le Russe.

« Merci. », répondit Alex, insérant autant de sarcasme qu’il pouvait dans sa réponse.

A l’autre bout de la pièce se trouvait un salon composé d’un divan et d’un fauteuil placés face à la télévision. Yassen s’assit dans le fauteuil après avoir branché la télévision sur les informations locales. La chaîne était en arabe, mais Alex reconnu l’hôtel vu du ciel.

Autour d’Alex, les Russes commencèrent à converser en russe jusqu’à ce que Viktor demande en anglais. « Que disent les informations ? » Alex jeta un coup d’œil à l’homme. La seule raison de virer à l’anglais était pour continuer d’inclure Alex. Yassen en était visiblement arrivé à la même conclusion, tandis qu’il lança un coup d’œil à Alex avant de répondre en russe.

Alex ignora les hommes qui discutaient près de lui. Ils n’étaient plus tous du même côté : cela ne servait à rien de prétendre le contraire. Tant mieux si les Russes excluaient aussi Alex de leurs conversations.

A moins que la conversation ne soit à propos de lui.

A l’arrêt de la conversation suivant, Alex intervint. « Que ferez-vous si mon partenaire ne me trouve pas ? » demanda-t-il tout de go.

Les quatre hommes le regardèrent. Seul Viktor sembla gêné.

« Personne ne va rien te faire. » dit Yassen d’un ton égal. « Ton partenaire va nous amener le prince puis tu rentreras chez toi. »

Viktor prit la place restante, d’un côté du lit. L’homme atteint Alex et lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux. « Tout va bien. Tu es plus en sécurité avec nous que tu peux le croire. »

« Je ne suis pas inquiet pour moi. » dit Alex. Et c’était principalement vrai. Cela semblait un peu tiré par les cheveux que quelqu’un – même Yassen Gregorovitch et des hommes qui travaillaient avec lui – passe son temps à protéger une personne du pire uniquement pour changer d’avis et l’abattre. En outre, Yassen et Alex avait leur propre historique. « Je suis inquiet que vous tiriez tous et que vous vous entretuiez dans un affrontement. »

« Cela n’arrivera pas. Nous sommes doués pour désamorcer les conflits. » assura Viktor.

« J’ai vu comment vous désamorciez des conflits. » contrat Alex, peu convaincu. « Beaucoup de gens sont morts. »

Ivan haussa les épaules. « Ils le méritaient. »

« Est-ce que le prince le mérite ? » A présent, Alex supposait qu’ils étaient tous sur la même longueur d’onde. Yassen et ses hommes devaient avoir reçu une grosse somme d’argent pour tuer le prince, autrement connu sous le nom d’Ibrahim S., et ce avant qu’il ne puisse révéler d’autres secrets au Royaume-Uni. « Ou quelqu’un vous a dit qu’il le méritait, juste avant de vous payer ? »

Viktor éclata seulement de rire. Lorsque Alex jeta un regard noir, l’homme gloussa et détourna le regard. Il passa au russe un moment, et Yassen répondit d’un seul mot.

En apercevant l’irritation non déguisée d’Alex, Viktor traduisit. « J’ai dit que tu es, quel est le mot en anglais, têtu ? »

« Volontaire. », offrit Yassen, toujours devant les informations.

« Têtu convient aussi. » dit le grand Russe.

« C’est la manière de Vova pour dire qu’il t’apprécie. » Viktor donna une grande claque dans le dos d’Alex, avant de se lever et de s’étirer. « Nous aurons besoin de retirer les gilets pour se fondre dans la masse des invités quand nous partirons. »

Alex obéirait avec joie à cette directive. Les gilets pare-balles étaient lourds. Il ôta le sien sans un mot. Yassen lui jeta un regard. « Garde-le. »

« Tu vois beaucoup de clients qui portent des gilets pare-balles dans un hôtel ? » demanda Alex. « Ou as-tu l’intention de tirer sur moi pour de faux si mon partenaire ne vous laisse pas assassiner le prince ? »

« Tu peux porter l’une de nos vestes par-dessus. » proposa Viktor. « Nous avons laissé la mienne en bas, mais celle d’Ivan t’ira. »

« Je le remettrai quand nous repartirons. »

« Remets-le maintenant. Nous pourrions avoir besoin de partir à tous moments. » Yassen jeta un regard à la ronde. « Rangez les armes. »

Pendant que les hommes autour d’Alex rangeaient leurs révolvers dans leurs étuis, Yassen marcha jusqu’à la fenêtre et contempla Riyadh qui s’étendait à leurs pieds.

La curiosité s’empara d’Alex. Retenant pour le moment son sarcasme, Alex demanda « Arrives-tu à voir l’armée en bas ? »

« Oui. »

« Que penses-tu qu’il va se passer ? »

« Tout le monde ira bien. Nous sortirons intacts et te ramènerons à ton équipier dans un moment. » dit Viktor.

Alex secoua la tête. « Je voulais dire pour les hommes armés en bas. Seront-ils tous abattus ? »

« Si c’est le cas, ce sera parce qu’ils ont perdu la moitié de de leurs hommes. » dit le grand Russe. « Cependant, ils étaient presque une trentaine et ils ont un hôtel rempli d’otages. Ils sont sûrement rentrés ici en pensant qu’ils en sortiraient tous, avec peut-être en supplément toi et ton partenaire aussi bien que le prince. »

Alex se sentit mal à l’aise. Une fois encore, il avait l’impression que tout cela constituait beaucoup d’efforts pour un seul homme. Quels secrets le prince avait-il à vendre de si importants ? Et de toute façon, Ibrahim S avait déjà trahi les secrets des saoudiens ! Les terroristes pensaient-ils vraiment que le tuer suffirait à effacer la mémoire des ordinateurs du Royaume-Uni ?

« Que va-t-il se passer pour ce jeune homme ? » demanda Alex.

Viktor apparut prêt à jurer, mais il se stoppa et secoua la tête. « Je ne sais pas. »

« Il sera probablement arrêté. » dit Yassen. « Je ne pense pas qu’il soit tué alors qu’il était désarmé, néanmoins il se peut qu’il meure en prison. »

« Pourquoi ne l’as-tu pas tué ? » laissa échapper Alex. Viktor avait voulu le faire, au moins pendant un instant. Et Yassen avait tué deux des hommes après qu’ils se soient rendus. Il n’y avait aucune raison de ne pas tuer le jeune homme si l’objectif des Russes avait été de se débarrasser d’autant de menaces potentielles que possible.

« Pourquoi l’aurais-je fait ? » demanda Yassen. Il semblait réellement curieux.

« Tu as tué tous les autres. »

Yassen haussa les épaules. « Les autres constituaient une menace. Il avait peur. Il ne nous aurait pas fait de mal du moment qu’il puisse s’en sortir. » Yassen avait sans doute senti l’incertitude d’Alex, car il développa sa réponse. « Certaines personnes sont des tueurs. D’autres tireront seulement si leur vie en dépend. Et quelques-uns peut-être ne tireront pas, même pour se défendre. Il entrait dans la seconde catégorie. »

« Dans laquelle j’entre ? » demanda Alex, avant d’avoir tourné sept fois la langue dans sa bouche.

Ivan échangea un regard avec Viktor et le grand Russe fronça les sourcils. Yassen, cependant, se contenta de hausser les épaules. Alex n’arrivait pas à lire son expression. « Je suis encore vivant. Je pense que ta réponse est dans ce fait. »

Yassen avait-il vu qu’Alex n’était pas un tueur lorsqu’ils étaient dans le sud de la France ? Si c’était le cas, pourquoi avait-il envoyé Alex chez Scorpia ?

Alex chassa ces pensées. Ce n’était pas le moment d’interroger Yassen sur les mots qu’il avait choisi alors qu’il pensait qu’il allait mourir. Et Yassen n’était même plus avec Scorpia ; son opinion de l’organisation devait avoir déjà changée au cours des derniers mois.

Un téléphone sonna.

Près d’Alex, Ivan sortit un téléphone de sa poche. Yassen traversa la pièce pour le prendre, puis l’ouvrit, le mit sur haut-parleur et répondit.

« Vous avez le prince ? » demanda Yassen.

Alex pouvait presque entendre la rage de son partenaire traverser le haut-parleur. « Je répondrai quand je saurai qu’Alex est en vie. »

Yassen tendit le téléphone. « Dis bonjour. »

Alex le fusilla du regard. « Salut, » grommela-t-il.

« Es-tu blessé ? » demanda son partenaire.

« Non. »

« Le prince ? » demanda Yassen en remettant le téléphone à son oreille.

« Je l’ai. »

« Bien. » dit Yassen. « Il y a un centre commercial proche de l’hôtel, deux immeubles plus bas. Le connaissez-vous ? »

« Je peux le trouver. »

« Nous serons près de l’aire de restauration au second étage. Entrez-y et asseyez-vous contre le mur. Rappelez-moi quand vous y serez. »

« A quelle heure ? » demanda le partenaire d’Alex.

Yassen alla jusqu’à la fenêtre et regarda en bas. Alex regarda le ciel à travers la vitre. Dehors, le soleil commençait à se lever.

« Cette situation sera bientôt finie, mais cela prendra du temps d’évacuer l’hôtel. Nous nous rencontrerons à midi. S’il y a quelqu’un d’autre qui attend avec vous deux, je m’attends à ce que vous imaginiez une conséquence adéquate. »

« Bientôt signifie dans combien de temps ? » demanda Alex.

« Une heure, peut-être. »

« Une heure jusqu’à ce que nous soyons libres ou jusqu’à ce que les assaillants soient morts ou capturés ? »

« Une heure jusqu’à ce qu’ils puissent commencer à évacuer l’hôtel. » répondit Yassen.

Alex fronça les sourcils. « Tu sais, je mangerais vraiment volontiers quelque chose. Tu as l’intention de me nourrir à l’aire de restauration ? Ont-ils de la pizza ? »

« Si tu as encore faim lorsque nous y arriverons, peut-être, » spécula Viktor. Yassen, de son côté, secoua seulement la tête.

« Oui, je m’en doutais. » dit Alex. Il soupira et fixa le sol. Que pouvait-il faire pour sauver la vie du prince sans risquer lui-même d’être blessé ?

Trente-quatre minutes plus tard, les informations reportèrent que l’armée avait ouvert une brèche dans l’hôtel. Yassen traduisit les unes des infos en anglais pour la salle tandis que les hommes cachaient leurs gilets pare-balles dans le placard. Alex, comme on le lui avait dit, garda son gilet et mit la veste d’Ivan par-dessus.

Cela prit trois heures après çà pour que l’armée parvienne jusqu’à leur étage et les interroge. Au moment-là, Alex avait déjà bu deux cocas sortant du mini-frigo de l’hôtel et il en avait entendu plus encore à propos du temps où Viktor servait dans l’armée russe qu’il ne lui semblait nécessaire de savoir. Au moment de leur supposé sauvetage, Alex avait déjà même appris quelques jurons en russe, à l’évident amusement du grand Russe. Même Yassen parut retenir un sourire narquois quand Alex demanda à apprendre à dire ‘des bâtards de traîtres russes’ et se mit aussitôt à insulter ses ravisseurs avec son nouvel arsenal de jurons russes.

L’entretien avec l’armée fut court. Elle consista à assurer en quelques minutes aux Saoudiens qu’ils avaient passé toute la durée du siège enfermés dans cette chambre, puis ils furent laissés seuls à nouveau, plaçant à nouveau Alex à la merci des histoires de Viktor. Moins d’une heure plus tard, l’armée toqua à leur porte pour leur dire qu’ils étaient libres de partir. 

Malheureusement, malgré tout le temps qu’il avait passé assis en rêvassant au milieu du baratin de Viktor, Alex n’avait toujours pas trouvé de solution pour sauver la vie du prince. Yassen devait avoir senti qu’Alex était encore prêt à se battre s’il en avait l’occasion car l’homme garda une prise de fer sur l’avant-bras d’Alex pendant tout le temps que cela prit au groupe de descendre, en suivant les indications des soldats stationnés dans tout l’hôtel.

Les couloirs de l’hôtel étaient bondés d’autres gens qui tentaient de quitter l’hôtel en même temps qu’eux. Du fait de tout ce monde qui faisait la queue pour prendre l’ascenseur, cela prit une demi-heure ne serait-ce que pour quitter leur étage. Ils auraient pris les escaliers, mais le personnel militaire se tenaient près des cages d’escaliers, indiquant plutôt les ascenseurs aux clients de l’hôtel. Alex tenta de prétendre qu’il y avait là une autre raison que les corps qu’ils avaient laissés aléatoirement dans les escaliers.

Des hordes de reporters et de journalistes se mêlaient aux soldats juste devant l’hôtel. Alex imagina tenter de s’enfuir juste devant une caméra quand Yassen vit dans quelle direction il regardait.

« Je préfèrerais ne pas à avoir à te menacer. » énonça calmement Yassen. « Ivan, tiens son autre bras. »

Alex lui jeta un regard noir. « Tu ne peux rien faire si les médias internationaux te voient essayer. »

« Non, peut-être pas alors. » acquiesça Yassen. « Mais, disons que je peux t’attraper et t’emmener loin des journalistes. Les médias internationaux seront-ils alors impliqués ? »

Lorsqu’ils arrivèrent au centre commercial, ce fut comme si la prise d’otages de la nuit précédente à l’hôtel ne s’était jamais passée. Des familles et des groupes, presque tous habillés les hommes en thobe et les femmes en abayas, se promenaient, tenant des sacs de courses de marques internationales qu’Alex aurait vues à Londres aussi bien qu’ici à Riyadh. L’atmosphère était détendue, excepté pour ceux qui passaient près des groupes de police lourdement armés qui patrouillaient dans le centre.

« Je pense qu’il y a le temps pour une pizza. » suggéra Alex, en espérant à moitié que l’un des Russes quitterait le groupe pour aller chercher à manger. La part de lui qui voulait vraiment manger mourrait de faim.

Viktor éclata de rire. « Je peux aller en chercher une s’il arrête de réclamer. Une pizza me conviendrait. »

A la surprise d’Alex, Yassen ne discuta pas. « Nous serons assis au milieu de la salle. »

« Et prends assez d’eau pour tout le monde. » dit Ivan.

Yassen et Ivan ne relâchèrent les bras d’Alex qu’une fois qu’ils furent installés à table, au beau milieu d’une aire de restauration immense et trépidante de vie.

« Assieds-toi. » dit Yassen. Il surveillait la salle, mais Alex savait que l’homme l’attraperait – et rapidement – s’il essayait de s’enfuir.

Alex s’assit à côté d’Ivan. Le grand homme prit place face à lui. Alex parcourut la salle du regard et trouva ce qu’il cherchait : la police. Prenant une profonde respiration, il tendit la main vers sa poche et sortit le couteau qu’il avait pris au jeune homme. Avant que quiconque ne réagisse, Alex l’ouvrit et l’abaissa juste au dessus du bras d’Ivan.

Ivan s’immobilisa. Yassen, qui se tenait déjà incroyablement immobile, inclina seulement la tête pour faire face à Alex quand il remarqua le mouvement. « Et que comptes-tu faire avec çà ? »

« Je vais le poignarder dans le bras si vous ne me laissez pas partir d’ici. » dit Alex. « Et si vous ne me laissez pas partir, alors la police va venir et m’arrêter et vous n’aurez plus de prisonnier. »

Ivan pâlit. Yassen fronça les sourcils. « Que sais-tu de la vie dans une prison saoudienne ? » demanda-t-il. « Je n’imagine pas qu’elle puisse être confortable. »

« MI6 me sortira de là. »

« Après que leur marché avec le gouvernement saoudien ait si mal tourné, il y a un risque. Il y a peut-être un risque plus important que tu touches une artère. Es-tu préparé à tuer un homme aujourd’hui ? » Yassen leva un sourcil.

Alex prit une profonde inspiration. « Je ne suis pas prêt à te laisser tuer un homme. » dit-il avec assurance.

Yassen secoua la tête. « Je pense que nous avons déjà discuté de cela. Tu ne vas pas le blesser. Pose çà. »

Alex se leva, lentement, la lame du couteau encore pointée vers le bras d’Ivan. Yassen posa une main sur l’épaule d’Alex. « Lâche-le. » dit-il doucement. Alex hésita.

Ivan enleva son bras de sous le couteau. Quand il devint clair qu’Alex n’allait pas bouger, Ivan lui arracha le couteau par le manche.

Scrutant la foule autour d’eux, Alex ne remarqua personne regardant dans leur direction. Pas même la police.

« Assieds-toi. » répéta Yassen.

Alex s’assit.

La pizza n’avait aucun goût – ou peut-être était-ce à cause de l’inquiétude qui tordait l’estomac d’Alex – mais au moins il n’avait plus faim une fois finie. Alex étudia les tables près du mur, cherchant un visage familier.

« Là, » dit le grand Russe, en montrant de la tête le coin le plus éloigné. Les yeux d’Alex se dirigèrent dans la direction indiquée. Son partenaire marchait aux côtés d’un homme en thobe, tenant un attaché-case. Etait-ce le prince ?

Son collègue l’aperçut à peine quelques secondes plus tard. Il commença à marcher vers eux. Aucun des Russes ne s’y opposa.

« Tout va bien, Alex ? » demanda son partenaire dès qu’il arriva près de leur table.

« Ouais, je vais bien. »

Son collègue regarda les restes de pizza sur la table. « Ils t’ont nourri ? »

« Nous relâcherons le garçon après que nous ayons parlé au prince. » dit Yassen, ignorant la dernière question.

« Bien sûr, après que vous ayez _parlé_ au prince. » dit amèrement son partenaire. « Cela ne se passera pas ainsi. Le prince a accepté de venir ici, pas de partir et être exécuté. Il ne comprend évidemment pas pourquoi nous sommes ici, et il ne va pas rester simplement parce que je le lui demande. »

« Peut-être pourriez-vous juste lui demander de venir jusqu’ici et de discuter. » dit Yassen. « Votre petit espion en dépend. »

Alex parcourut la salle du regard. Avec étonnement, il réalisa que le prince s’approchait déjà. Le prince paraissait plutôt ordinaire au premier regard. Alex n’aurait jamais pensé qu’un conflit international se déroulait actuellement à cause de lui. Cela en faisait un vendeur de secrets d’autant plus efficace.

Ivan posa une main sur le bras d’Alex, à la même place que précédemment. Alex grimaça. La prise était assez serrée pour laisser un bleu, même si cela n’en serait un pas très visible.

Le prince arriva à leur table.

« Bonjour, » dit-il. « Qui êtes-vous ? »

« Des représentants. » dit Yassen. « Vous savez qui nous représentons. Vous avez quelque chose pour nous. »

Les yeux du prince s’élargirent mais il acquiesça. « Bien sûr. Et comment pourrais-je vérifier que vous êtes qui vous dîtes ? »

Le partenaire d’Alex les étudia, clairement confus.

Yassen dit quelque chose en arabe. Le prince acquiesça à nouveau. Il posa un attaché-case sur la portion de la table qui n’était pas occupée par les assiettes de pizza et l’ouvrit. A l’intérieur se trouvait un classeur. Il le sortit et le tendit à Yassen. « Je m’attends à ce que le reste de mon argent arrive bientôt sur mon compte. »

« Attendez, » objecta le coéquipier d’Alex. Il semblait avoir saisi la situation avant Alex. « Vous ne pouvez pas vendre cela aux Russes – vous avez fait un marché avec nous ! »

Le prince fronça les sourcils. « N’en faîtes-vous pas partie ? Pourquoi m’avez-vous amené ici ? »

La compréhension naquit dans l’esprit d’Alex. « Attendez, » dit Alex, d’une voix étouffée. « Vous n’allez pas le tuer ? »

Le prince recula. « Quoi ? »

« Personne n’a jamais dit que c’était ce qui allait se passer. » réfuta le grand Russe, tout en regardant les alentours pour voir si quelqu’un les écoutait.

Son partenaire se tourna vers le prince en grondant. « Vous ne pouvez pas passer un marché avec un pays puis vous retournez et en proposer un à un autre. »

Alex se tourna vers Yassen. « Tu m’as laissé penser çà ! »

« Tu ne m’aurais pas cru, peu importe ce que je te disais. » dit Yassen, impassible.

« Parfait ! » coupa le partenaire d’Alex. « On s’occupera de cette pagaille à la maison. Si tout est réglé, Alex va partir avec nous à présent. »

Yassen et les autres Russes se levèrent, Yassen tenant le classeur. « Alex va marcher avec nous jusqu’au bout du centre commercial. Que l’on ne vous y prenne pas à nous suivre. Lorsque nous seront partis, Alex reviendra. »

« Çà va, » Alex rassura son collègue. « Je serai bientôt de retour ici. »

Son collègue était trop occupé à lancer des regards noirs au prince pour discuter.

Tout en traversant le centre commercial, le bras encore maintenu fermement par Ivan, Alex dit « Vous auriez pu au moins essayer de me dire la vérité. »

Yassen ne contredit pas. « Nous aurions pu. »

« Pourquoi n’avez-vous pas ? »

« Comme je l’ai déjà mentionné, tu ne m’aurais pas cru. En outre, si quelque chose avait dérapé, tu aurais eu connaissance d’informations que tu n’avais pas besoin de savoir. »

« L’information, c’est le pouvoir, c’est çà ? », railla Alex.

« Tu plaisantes, but peut-être, » dit Viktor.

Et enfin ils arrivèrent au bout du centre commercial, juste au coin d’un ensemble d’escaliers. Ivan lâcha le bras d’Alex.

« Il est temps de rentrer à la maison. » dit Yassen.

« Alex, c’était un plaisir de te rencontrer. » dit Viktor. Ivan acquiesça, d’un air légèrement renfrogné. Le grand homme ne regardait même pas Alex mais la foule.

Alex haussa les épaules. Il n’était pas sûr de pouvoir en dire autant, après la blessante trahison des Russes. Il ne pouvait pas non plus dire qu’il était mécontent d’avoir rencontré ces hommes. Peut-être que s’ils s’étaient rencontrés dans de meilleures circonstances, il n’y aurait pas eu d’occasion pour une trahison et Alex aurait pu confirmer sa seconde impression des Russes – sûrement dangereux mais pas vraiment méchants. Cependant, lorsque l’on est dans deux camps opposés le boulot interfère malheureusement dans les alliances temporaires. Il se tourna vers Yassen. « Puis-je partir maintenant ? »

« J’étais heureux de voir que tu vas bien. » lui dit Yassen. « Fais-moi signe si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit. »

« Je ne sais pas comment te trouver. » remarqua Alex. Ce n’était pas tous les jours après tout que l’assassin traversait une salle de conférence située à l’endroit où Alex espionnait !

« Çà peut changer. »

« Entendu, » dit Alex, avec pas tout à fait du défi dans la voix.

« Entendu, » acquiesça Yassen. « Va voir ton partenaire à présent. Il est inquiet. »

Alex se détourna pour retraverser le centre commercial. « Prends soin de toi. » dit Viktor en partant.

Quelques magasins plus loin, Alex se retourna pour apercevoir les Russes. A l’exception de Yassen, les hommes étaient déjà partis. Alex fit signe de la main. Yassen inclina la tête puis se détourna et disparut dans la foule.

Mme Jones avait promis des vacances et cela ne s’était pas déroulé ainsi. Au moins, pensa Alex, il n’avait pas été seul pour cette mission. Et qui sait – peut-être, après qu’il soit rentré à la maison et ait vu si Yassen prenait l’initiative de le contacter – qu’il trouverait finalement des réponses à propos de son père.


End file.
